The Once and Future
by MadamMistery
Summary: Fem!Percy/Arthur It's not everyday to meet a myth. Oh, who am I kidding? I practically live and breath with them. But what if I'm sent to another world far from mine? A place where magic and monsters are common, full of strife, but not from outside foes. But how does my destiny lie within the Once and Future King?
1. The Once and future Demi-god

Let's just say I'm not the most fortunate person in the world. In fact, running from a rampaging horde of rampaging scorpions is far from the lap of luxury.

All I can remember is going to bed in my cabin residing in Camp half blood, wake up, next thing I know I'm in a forest surrounded my the damn thing. But if I find out that Hera is behind all this, I swear to Zeus himself she will face my wrath, goddess or not.

But just when I thought I manage to lose them, a giant scorpion ambushed me pining me to the ground, I reach in to my pocket to grab Riptide, but before I could do anything the scorpion jumped and screeched in pain before falling dead on the forest floor.

I scrambled back , looking to whoever saved me. A tall blond man stood before me, wearing a red shirt with a dragon crest on his chest, and a leather vest to top it all off, but what caught most of my attention was his sword, a beautifully made sword, master of its craft really, but it was made out of normal steel

You know most girls would swoon at the sight and flirt at the obvious Prince Charming, but what do you expect every to say?

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he made his way towards me.

"...yeah..." I panted out, still tired from my escape. "Thanks, by the way."

"You shouldn't be here,"He sheathed his sword, "These are the Bad Lands, it's swarmed with monsters like those."

"Uh-right, of course." I stuttered out, unsure of what he was saying, "I'm just trying to get back home."

"Where are you from? I don't recognize your...clothes." Pointing at my bright orange Camp Half Blood and my denim shorts.

"Uhhh...I... I'm not sure how to answer that?" I lamely replied, because Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. "I just woke up, and then I got surrounded by the giant scorpions, I'm not sure what happened to me." I answered as honestly as I could.

This apparently caught his attention, because he turned to me with a hardened expression, "you don't know how you got here?" I shook my head, "and you don't know how to get back?" I nodded.

He sighed as if he was deep in thought and after awhile he finally spoke.

"Allow me to invite you to my home, after your whole ordeal you must be tired and hungry." He extended his hand in offer, and I accepted without hesitation.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot" he proudly introduced.

Did he just say Camelot? Wait-Camelot?! What did I get myself Into. This admittedly handsome stranger, rescues me from a giant scorpion like it was a normal day for him, and then he tells me he is a mythological character from old legends. Go figure. But I kept my face as neutral as much as possible, as he lead me through the thick foliage.

" Persephone, but my friends call me Perci"

After all my years of questing you would think to not accept offers from strangers, but the look in Arthur's eyes shine of kindness not maliciousness. I knew that I could trust this man, but I didn't know if the person that brought me here Is, and that is what concerns me the most. Who is it?

—-

The chirping sounds of blue jays and buzzing of cicadas filled the void of our journey, and neither of us spoke a word since the start of it. It was comforting really. We knew to respect each other's privacy, but that didn't stop us from starting a little small talk. He asked asked about my watch, the one that Tyson made for me, but I couldn't tell him much about it, only that it was a sort of accessory and no more.

I asked him about Camelot. it's not everyday that you get to see a legendary kingdom like it. He went on about peace and prosperity and the history behind it, but one vague detail ticked me off.

"You mean your father started mass genocide?" I accused, anger began to bubble up inside me, "why? Magic is neither good or bad." I said defensively.

"My father saw the horrors of magic, how it threw the natural balance of the world."

"But it's like you've said, Peace is accomplished, why continue the bloodshed?" I desperately asked, hoping that he would understand my view.

he look remorseful, a sign that he doesn't completely agree with his father's ways. In this case, a very good sign. From the sound of it, This king, Uther, is tyrant that can't be changed. All the more reason to trust Arthur, he is the light this kingdom needs right now.

We cleared a hill that revealed a magnificent castle, surrounded by its bustling capital.

"Welcome to my home, Camelot."

—

Roaming the crowded streets of Camelot filled me with a sense of home, and really it's not far from how New York City feels; the space, the people, even the smell. But the more we walked through the town, the more the towns people began to stare at me, I quickly look down at my clothes. And it seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed, because the next thing I know Arthur tugged on my arm and began to guide me away from the general direction of the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"A place where we can get you some decent clothes, any longer and people will get the wrong impression." He said worriedly.

"For me or yourself?" I questioned

"Both", and i couldn't help but tense in the implications of what could, or even would happen in my time here in Camelot.

We pushed our way through the streets, until we reached a small but quaint house, Arthur knocked on its door until a short brown skinned girl opened it.

"Oh! Your highness how may I help you?" She asked startled. She was beautiful, her dress dirty but pretty in a sense that had simple and practical designs adorning her figure.

"Guinevere, I require a favor from you." He hurriedly asked.

"Of course, anything." She insisted.

Arthur then gently pushed me to the center, "I need a dress, for my..." he trailed off uncertainly, how could he not, we're not friends necessarily, we've just me this morning.

"Persephone" I quickly interjected, raising a hand to shake,"I'm a newly made friend of Arthur's, he-uh... rescued me from a giant scorpion

She looked puzzled at my introduction, more so at my hand which still raised awkwardly in between us, untouched. I quickly lowered it, but from the looks of it that didn't really bother her as she began to realize the state I'm in.

"Oh you poor thing, let's get you in some decent clothing, now shall we?" She began to tug me into her home, not long afterwards closing the door, separating me from the world outside.

"My name is Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." As she quickly went through her small wardrobe, took out a lavender dress before deciding it doesn't suit me. Discarding the clothing, she then went into a large chest, opening it and revealing from its confines lied a beautiful navy blue dress, with long sleeves flowing down, and would rest just slightly above the shoulders.

"This will do the trick" as she untied the laces that adorned the back.

"Oh I can't take this." I insisted, because really, it did look very beautiful and most definitely expensive.

"Oh no, any aquatints of the prince is a friend of mine." She forcefully said, and by the tone of her words I would say she was stretching the truth just a bit. I hid behind the screen to hide my modesty, while I began to undress.

"What is he like? Arthur?" I asked behind the screen before I revealed my self.

The girl, Gwen, then turned me around and began to tie the dress together, before she answered with uncertainty.

"We'll if you can keep this between you and me, I would say he is unthankful and haughty, but he can also be fair and considerate." She ended, but from the way she talked it made it sound like she made more to say but couldn't continue. "But that shouldn't concern you, Uther is who you must be most cautious around."

"How so?" I said worried now.

"Well. He is a fair king, unless you're a witch that is." She supplied, grabbing the items and clothes I discarded. "Not that you should be worried about it! Or Uther for that matter!"

"I-I'll keep that in mind?" I said unsure.

She handed me my belongings, and in the process, I heard a small cling sound below me like something fell out.

"What's this?" She said holding out Riptide, still in its pen form, studying it.

I stood there panicking. Because a modern writing utensil would be considered magic at this point, and I do not want to deal with people asking questions for something as mundane as a pen(magic or not).

"Oh, it's nothing really in my home we use it to write that's all." I quickly explained before grabbing it out for her hands.

"Well if you insist." She reluctantly said.

She finished up the last of the ties and turned me around, and a smile grew on her face.

"There we go, now let's clean up that face and fix your hair up." Walking back to her wardrobe.

"My hair?" As I grabbed a lock of my wavy hair, because I don't know what to think if I get some crazy updo like the ones I see in the movies.

"Yes, your hair! Have you seen it? If I known better I would say it resembles a birds nest."

She then grabbed a comb and a simple hair clip of sorts and lead me to a stool by the mirror, and I sat down dreading the pull and tug that was about to commence.

—

My God, how long does it have to take to get ready? Any longer and I might have to skip supper.

Leaning against the handmaiden's home, I continued to impatiently tap my boots against the ground, which began not long ago. But more pressing thoughts began to overpower is mind.

Who is that girl? She looked like she came from a party of slaves judging from the way she was dressed and the way her body was built, but surely someone as... attractive as her can garner enough attention to secure a master of sorts. But that doesn't sound right, most slaves of that profession would either be suggestive or scared towards men, but the girl, Persephone has shown nothing of the sorts. In fact, she has only projected fearlessness besides the confusion he has of her own situation. Which also leads to another question of this baffling equation: she has no memory of ever entering the kingdom of Camelot. Could this be the work of sorcery? But Persephone, seemed defensive for the art, like she knew the true values and dangers of it and accepted them. I wonder If she grew up with sorcery, and if everything that my father fears is nothing like he says it is. A land that allows sorcery, where no man, woman or child would have to fear the persecution that others have to face.

My thought was quickly dismissed when the door had finally opened, and what I saw before me lied the most beautiful maiden I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Her once matted wavy hair is now tamed into wavy locks of hair, with braids circulating her head and tiny curls framing her face. A face that was covered in dirt and speckles of dead scorpion, now clear revealing a golden face face that surrounded her already stunning sea green eyes and her peach pink lips, all complement the vivid navy blue dress that hugged her figure.

I stood their stock-still like a complete idiot, while my jaw dropped to the dirty hay covered ground.

"Ummm..." she stood their like her didn't belong there, but Gwen who stood just the side of Persephone, quickly interjected.

"Well your highness...does this suit you?" She said and stood proudly at what looked to her as her most outstanding achievement, not like she was wrong.

"Uhhh y-yes, this will do. Thank you, Gwen." I stuttered and coughed out. Geeze, what am I? An adolescent boy?

I extend my hand to the maiden, and she once again took it, as l lead her to the castle.

—

"Is their anything I should be concerned with?" Persephone suddenly asked, as we finally entered the court yard .

"Such as what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"your father?" She asked worriedly.

"My father is an understanding king, you don't need to worry about him." I answered, turning to face her.

"What if he won't let me stay?" She asked worriedly, "I know how royals are, they don't like to associate with the lower class."

"My father will understand, you don't need to worry."

She turned solemn and sighed.

"Arthur, I'll be frank with you, I have no idea why I'm here or how to get back." She confessed, "I know you call this place home, but this is no where near what I call home. Everything I knew about the world is now foreign to me and I'm scared that I'll be thrown out with out with no where to go."

She looked down, her face stern but the moist in her eyes betrayed the strong facade she put on.

I didn't give her enough credit. I would be sacred too if I was thrown in her situation, in a place far away from home. With the short time I spent with Perci, I could tell she could take care of herself, independent from the normal standards of women. When I met her, she didn't cry or panic, she conversed with me, not caring if I was a prince or not. In fact it seemed she was more lax after I told her. She joked around me like it was normal, and I would too, bringing out her soft laughter and bright smile. And Before I knew it, I stated to fall for the girl.

I trust her, and I know that I'm the only one she trust. I don't want to betray that, not ever.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I assured her.

She breathed deeply, like the promise I made brought a new breath of life.

She finally looked up and smiled with her soft eyes sparkling.

"Thank you."

—-

The Throne room was small but extravagant, with polished wood floors and glass panes painting the ground with rich colors, all which lead to the king himself. We bowed slightly once we reached our destination.

"My son, how was your hunting trip?" He inquired.

Arthur let go of my hand and held his hands together behind his back, his back straightened and chest out, projecting his respect towards his father. As with myself, I had no idea where to put my hands, I awkwardly began to fidget with my dress as my ADHD took over, which for the record was not a good time to start.

"It was well enough until a horde of scorpions ruined it, and in the process I encountered the young lady, Persephone who, at the time was about to succumb to them until I intervened." Arthur explained curtly, "I would like to request that Persephone be allowed to stay." He finished.

"Welcome Persephone, to Camelot, my name is Uther Pendragon of Camelot." He embellished "For however long will you stay?"He questioned.

"Until I find my home" I answered steadily

"Your home?" The king asked confused.

"Father, from what I gathered she has fallen victim of sorcery. She tells me that one moment she is in bed for the night, the next morning she was in the forest boarding the castle of Camelot." Arthur quickly answered instead.

"Ah... I see." The King said as if he had seen clarity in my problem, "Lady Persephone, it seems that you've encountered such luck to meet my son, I will welcome you into my castle since you have fallen victim to the dangers of sorcery, and you may stay until you find your way back home." He decreed.

"Thank you, my lord" I bowed at the same time as Arthur said, "Thank you, father." As he also bowed.

"A room will be prepared soon and in the meanwhile I will have the court tailer measure and make clothing to your liking, you are dismissed"

I manage to walk out of there, without making a fool out of myself, which for me is a personal best. Having to deal with the likes of arrogant and prideful gods, really has prepared me for this occasion, but with the reputation of a wrathful King has set me on edge more than most Greek monsters. Which if what I hear is true, then once the King finds out about my powers of any kind, he won't hesitate to kill me.

"So what now?" I asked Arthur, because really I have no idea what to do next.

"You'll meet the court tailor in the west wing of the castle, as for I will have to meet my knights for training" he answered in a low voice, I would say it was alluring if not for the constant worry I'm in.

He held my hand in support, then raises them to kiss my knuckles. A blush erupts across my face, my throat tight and my gut clenched, and Holy Hera what just happened?

"I hope to see you later tonight" he said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah..." I said almost breathlessly, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

He squeezed my hand once more before leaving down the hallway and turning the corner. I stare at the hallway just a second too long but that's fine. Oh what has Aphrodite have in store for me...

"My...If my eyes deceive me,"

I turned startled to see that a fair skinned woman on the opposite side of the hallway.

"I would have to say he's quite smitten with you." She said with confidence, "I am Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward" she later introduced herself.

"My name is Persephone, but my friends call me Perci" i said back, "but I don't think he likes me." I said in modest.

"Oh don't be silly, I've live with the oaf long enough to know that he has taken a liking to you." She states, "he hasn't truly sought out a woman, but I can see by his actions that he has begun his courtship, sooner or later he will start is baring gifts and the such."

I laugh lightly "what are you? Cupid?" I joked at her enthusiasm.

"Cupid?" She asked

"Ah-it's just a deity my...people like to worship. He's is the embodiment of love and he spreads his influence through his arrows" although it would sound normal to me, it seemed that by the look of her face that it wasn't for her. "Harmless arrows! Ones that, once it hits, you'll fall in love with the next person you'll see" I quickly resupply.

Acceptance dawned her face, "Oh I understand now, what kind of religion do you practice?" She asked.

But, it's not really a religion and more a life style really, but I doubt anyone would believe that others gods truly exist.

"In my land it's called Hellenic, we worship many gods in their own respective domains." I explained.

"That's sound fascinating," she said excitedly, she grabbed my hands, "please tell me more." as she led me to an unknown location.

"Uhhh sure." I said, "Okay, so it all started when the universe was bare until a being known as Chaos was born then her brother Order..."

—-

I spoke with the lady, Morgana, about how the universe was created, and the gods and deities that came to rule it, but we had to stop in the middle of the titan war when I realized that I hadn't gone to the tailor.

"I'm sorry, Morgana I have to go. Do you want to continue tomorrow sometime?" I tried to amend and by her look I would say she was fine with it . I said goodbye and went to the tailor.

The tailor was very efficient, and what I thought would take all day took only lasted about an hour. Afterwards the tailor promised fresh clothes the next day, and I went to my room ready to sleep. However, that thought didn't last long since a knock on the door had interrupted her actions.

"Come in" I requested

And I really should have known who would have been. As Arthur opened the door revealing him in a simple red shirt and brown pants and boots, and in his hands held a beautiful bouquet of daffodils.

"Hello" I said shyly, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Im sorry to disturb you this late at night, but I wanted to bring you this." As handed the bouquet to me.

I accepted them, holding them delicately like I would hold my baby sister.

"Many have tried to win my affections, but you are the first to have ever given me something as mundane as this." I warned.

He looked dejected as he looked away, I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me flowers before." I reassured him before kissing him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Arthur."

He smiled back, but also looking smug at the same time.

"Good night, Perci" he said before leaving the room.

I was left in my room alone, thinking of the young man who saved her, which lead to her next concern.

Why am I here?


	2. Hecate's Call

It's been two weeks since my arrival in Camelot, and since then, my search for a way back home haven't been successful what's so ever. Especially when you live in a kingdom that forbid the only possible way to get back home; magic.

But everyday it's been getting harder and harder to leave, Arthur had started the "courting process", in other words, he's been flirting with and then some. The worst part too was that it was working. He left me flowers, trinkets, fruit; the works. But he also left time to spend time with me.

We talked about family, about my mother and less about his, his father and less than mine. We sympathized each where no one could, the absence of a parent. From what Arthur told me, his mother died in childbirth and never got to know her, and just by the way he talked about her I knew he blamed himself for her birth.

"Arthur, her death will never be your fault, women face that fate every time they give birth." I comforted him, "The way she died was natural, their is no reason to blame yourself."

I leaned on his shoulder, holding his hand a comfortable silence by the nearby lit fireplace.

We continued, we talked about horses sword fighting, expectations and failures.

I told him how my life was shaped by a prophecy, how I would destroy or preserve my home, the hardships I went through so that could prove them wrong.

He didn't pity me, far from it really. He understood the pressures of responsibility and expectations people put on each other, he and I included. He was destined to rule Camelot, and everyone expects greatness from their future ruler. But I know Arthur now, and he is nervous and afraid to let his people down.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but you're not alone anymore, Arthur." I said looking into his dark blue eyes. "You have Morgana, Your knights, and me."

"What if I don't what you to leave?" He said unexpectedly

My Breath hitched, the face in front of me grew closer and closer as my rhythmic heart picked up its pace.

He cupped the back of my neck and finally our lips connected.

It was innocent, I swear, very chaste. It's only lasted for what felt like a second, but all the while sweet. I was the first one to pull back.

"Arthur, I want to stay with you, I really do, but our destiny is different."

"I'll wait, for how long? I don't know, but I what this like nothing else before." He said, full of conviction.

Not knowing how to feel or respond, I gave into to primal need to hug the man in front of me. As much as I wanted to stay with Arthur, I knew I couldn't abandon my life in camp half blood, the friends and family I was stolen away from. But I didn't want to. After having Aphrodite affect my love life so much, it was relieving to have someone I fell in love without the influence of the gods.

I was afraid of what Uther would think of my relationship with Arthur. A simple peasant girl in love with the prince? He would think nothing of it. But surprisingly that wasn't the case, entirely, at least in his eyes.

"I see you caught the eyes of my son, Persephone." The king said.

I was in his work study, after I was being summoned by his palace guards to go to him.

At first, I thought his reason to summon me was to threaten me to stay away from Arthur, that I had no chance of ever being with Arthur. But he held no animosity towards me, in fact it seemed he tried to earn my good graces.

"Yes it would seem like it, my lord." I cautiously said.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble." He said getting closer to me and putting his hand against my shoulder, as if he was trying to play friendly with me. "Walk with me." He asked, but it was really masked as a command.

We walked out of the study and into the the wide, hallway that lead to it.

"My son, from the age of 16, became a suitor. Although reluctantly, he had met many fair noble maidens across the land, none of which won his affections." H began, "And yet, you come along and effortlessly won his heart."

"Why are you saying this?" I nervously asked.

"Because, I wanted to officially incorporate you in the royal household."

Stopped in my tracks.

"You do?" I said baffled.

"Yes, I knew you and Arthur grew very close in the span of a few day, but I also understood that you still wished to go home." He started, "But I believe it would be wise to officially invite you to the court, that way the kingdom will recognize as a member."

"Sire, I don't need membership-" I began.

"Nonsense, I want you to be seated by Arthur's side without any repercussions."

"Will you really do that?" I asked unbelievably.

"Of course." He said, "At the 20th anniversary of our kingdom's long lasting peace, I will announce it."

"Oh thank you, your highness!" I jumped in glee, I can stay with Arthur!

I bowed and rushed to my only other friend in the castle, Lady Morgana.

I knocked on her door and as soon as it opened, I entered revealing my news.

At first she was skeptical, she made me recite word for word of what Uther said to me. When I told her, she was skeptical.

"Perci, I grew up with Uther all my life, and what ever he promises won't be what you desire." She warned, "I don't want to see you hurt, so please be careful around him."

I talked with her more, in a less enthusiastic way, but lively we ought so that I could continue to tell Greek stories to her. But only for a little while, we stopped right before the Trojan War, before Iphigenia was sacrificed to the gods.

The more I talk about Greek life and stories, Morgana would always have a solemn face. She was disappointed about the tragedies and hardships many heroes had to face in order to appease the Gods. I don't blame her, it's the life of a Demi-god, plain and simple.

"Morgana, you don't have to listen to my stories, you know." I consolidated.

"No...I want to listen to them," she insisted, "I just want to see the little out of the tunnel, the happy ending that most stories end in."

"Morgana..." I started, "They May be stories to you, but for me, they feel like another page in my history."

I sighed and looked away, wearily.

"It won't always end in a happily ever after, but tragedy doesn't always mean misery." I advised her, I finally turned to look into her eyes, "they're stories that guide the future generations to a better future and allow them to be better people than their predecessors."

Reluctantly, she accepted my words. I promised to see her tomorrow, for our afternoon chat. But I had a journey to start.

I found a new lead, but it involves a little magic. My journey would lead me to the Druids, peaceful sorcerers that could help me.

I packed and wore my old Camp half blood shirt and denim shorts and ventured far into the woods, farther than I have ever gone in Camelot.

I looked far and wide but no side of them ever showed. Dejected, I walked back to the capital.

Once I entered the capital, I sense a familiar cackle of power. The same that belonged to powerful sorcerers, like Circe or even Hazel for that matter.

The feeling only continued to grow the closer I walked near the castle, and that's when I saw him.

A man, around Arthur's age, stood their in the town stocks while a group of kids threw all sorts of garbage at him.

I couldn't tell how y'all he was, but if I had to guess, he would be around the same height as Arthur. He sported a blue tunic and red scarf, while a brown coat covered him and wore simple brown pants and boots with it. Tame chocolate hair framed his face and his piercing blue eyes made contact with mine.

Our eyes transfixed on each other. I don't know why he's so fixated with me, but the reason I am is more identifiable.

He was the source of the magic.

For what ever reason he was in the stocks, wasn't for using magic that's for certain. He could of gotten out of them if he wanted to, I'm sure. Because for a person of such power could do anything they wanted; power, money, anything their hearts desires. But here he is, a face full of rotten lettuce.

I didn't want to pity him, but I did. It was hard to see a man as vulnerable as this.

I gathered my wits and hustled to the kids.

"Okay, Okay you've had your fill! Scram!" I hollered to the kids.

They looked at me and recognized who I was, the kids ran away, not even bothering to grabbed their buckets and baskets of spoiled produce.

I walked to the stranger, and helped him in however else I could, which wasn't much. I pulled out a handkerchief from my back pocket and started to wipe his face off.

"Thank you, they've been at it since this morning." The stranger talked around my handkerchief as I was wiping the best I could of the juices and guts of the rotten fruit, but the smell still lingered to no avail.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" I asked indigenously.

"It's that obvious?" The laughed at is own pity.

"Not necessarily, I don't recognize you, that's all." I finished my wiping, although it wasn't as effective as I hoped it would be. "My name is Persephone, but my friends call me Perci"

The man looked up best he could despite the position he was in, "I'm Merlin"

I looked at him in a surprised shock. Merlin? The wise old wizard, Merlin? The one-that-is-supposed-to-guide-Arthur, Merlin? But this guy seemed like he was 20, surely this couldn't be the same guy, could it?

I put my thoughts aside for now, "how did you get yourself in here, Merlin?"

"I was being stupid, I challenged and insulted the King's son."he said in embarrassment, but that was far from my concerns.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah, the prat put me in here when I tried to make a foul out of him," he explained, "didn't exactly work out for me." He grimaced.

"Oh just wait til I get my hands on him..." I threatened the air around me.

"I wouldn't recommend it" he advised me.

"Don't worry about me, I can look after myself." I said assured him, although I might have slipped that I was absolutely livid, "I'll see you'll around?" I said much calmer.

"Uhhh, y-yeah, sure." He quickly responded, before I headed back to the castle.

—

Argh this smell will stick to me for days if I'm lucky.

I walked back to Gaius's room for lunch, and we have a short chat about him taking care of me, asking about my gifts, Uther's war on magic, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask bout.

"Gaius, I would say was the most kindest person I've ever meet since coming here." I started, "well besides you, but she didn't even know me and even wiped my face off."

"Oh and who was this?" Gaius asked before finishing up his meal.

"Haven't seen her from the castle, but she said her name was Persephone-" I couldn't even finish because Gaius choked on his stew. He coughed and coughed until he finally quieted down and said, "unless you want to go back to the stocks, I would suggest you keep your distance from Lady Persephone."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because she their has been rumors that Arthur himself fancies Persephone." Replied gravely, as if being near her would be the death of him.

"Him?! But that prat hasn't gotten a an once of empathy in him, how he going to win her affections?" I asked astonished.

"Oh believe me when I say he hasn't fully win her heart quite yet," he explained, "but I can tell she brings a much softer side of him"

"I doubt Arthur, of all people, could be described as '"soft"." I argued.

"Don't lose hope on Arthur just yet, Merlin." Gaius advised.

I just shook my head in denial. There is now way that Arthur shows any promise. As a king? God have mercy, because a man that is so full of arrogance and pride will never rule a kingdom right.

I drifted my thoughts from Arthur, not having to stand the near thought of the man, when the beautiful sea green eyes piped into his head.

"Where did she from?" I continued putting my bowl away, "Persephone?"

"That is a question I do not know entirely myself, Merlin, the girl is shrouded in mystery."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When she appeared in the castle, she claimed that she had no memory of how she came to Camelot or how to get back to her kingdom, then she bares a strange mark on her arm, with marks like those usually means she is part of a group or a legion of sorts. Not to mention her strange possessions, Objects I do not understand."

"What do you think she is?" I asked now interested.

"It's not a matter of what she is, but who she she is." He says finally, "oh and before I forget, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, she needs it for her voice."

—

"I can't believe you can be such an unbearable ass." I said behind Arthur with my arms crossed.

He was in the middle of his sword training with his knights, fortunately for me, Arthur was training solo on a straw dummy plated with armor.

Arthur stiffened before relaxing and turning around with a smile and began, "Perse-" I held up a finger to signal that I had no time nor patience for his sweet talk.

"What the hell did that man do to be put in the stocks?" fiercely questioned. "For humiliation?"

"Is this about that peasant?" He complained, "he disrespected my honor-"

I couldn't believe it. The same man that showed me so much tenderness and kindness, could be such an arrogant dick. I think I know what Lady Artemis sees now every time she sees the opposite sex. Absolute disgust.

Anger boiled up inside me, betrayed by the facade Arthur put up in order to appease me.

"You could have ignored him!" I almost yelled.

Arthur didn't say anything back, and stood there like an up tight pole, clearly surprised my my anger.

Realizing Arthur wouldn't say anything, I muttered a bitter, "I thought you were a better man than that." Shaking my head, before marching back to the castle

—

It's all that stupid Merlin's fault, if he hadn't talked down to me like that in front of everybody, I wouldn't have angered Perci like that.

I walked through the town with my knights behind me, having our daily monitoring through the streets until I walked by the same man who put me in my foul mood.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" I taunted, and really I just wanted to put him back in his place, but next thing I know we are sparring with iron maces.

And how could I not? The stupid man began to boast about his abilities, might as well test them.

We continued to fight l, but it seemed that I kept on running into every misfortune in my way; my mace entangled in sickles, a box to the shin, rope tripping me, and finally to top it all off stepping into a random bucket tripping myself. God what a humiliation! Just when I thought I would lose to this simpleton, I noticed he looked the other way and took my chance and grabbed the nearest object, a broom stick, and hit in in expertise. Falling to the floor, Merlin was harshly pulled up by the palace guards ready to be arrested again, until Perci appear in my head.

She was livid, of course. But she was also sad, too. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I never would. The look she'd given me me, broke my spirit and I never ever want to see that face ever again. I want her to trust me again, and I guess it starts with the little things.

"Wait. Let him go" I commanded my guards.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." I turned to Merlin, "there's something about you, Merlin." I started, "I can't quite put my finger on it." I said before I left the man who I can barely stand, but can't help but respect the nerve he has to speak to him in such a way.

—

It was the night of the feast, I grew more uneasy as the night sky continued to cover the land. A dream is the source of my troubles, a dream I wish I didn't have to see.

The Lady Hellen, supposedly the one who was to sing tonight, was in a tent surrounded by a forest, when a haggard old woman came into her tent.

She began chanting a sinister incantation before plunging a dagger into a voodoo doll in her other other hand, over and over again until the other woman fell, lying on her bed dead. The old woman, now who I call a witch, recited her final incantations before transforming into the very same woman she had killed just a second ago.

Seeing such a sight, most people would just chalked it up as a random dream or nightmare in this case, but growing up with vast demi-god dreams made me to never question them.

But what concerned me the most was that witch, who was very content on killing, was now in the castle ready to kill again. And this did not sit well with me, Gwen entered my room(being my hand maiden as well), she grabbed a royal blue short sleeve dress, one that had the straps that hugged the side of my arms, that has intricate designs that covered my chest, torso and arms.

Once I was finished, Morgana accompanied me to the dining hall as I held my trusted sword Riptide and Tyson's shield, which was hidden behind the cloud of hair, ready to be used if necessary.

I made it inside and as soon as I looked up, I saw the same crystal blue eyes I grew to love.

Arthur, who didn't expect me to be there, stood dumb founded muttering something I could not decipher. But he finally made his way towards me, standing their awkwardly, he really was cute that way.

"I thought you wouldn't come." I asked

"Well, even though we left at a very sour note the other day, I remembered I promised to be by your side, even if you are being a pompous knob head." I reasoned snarky.

"Sorry..." he apologized, But I just shook my head.

"A simple sorry doesn't fix anything." I said abrasively. I didn't want to fight anymore, but nothing would come to mind.

We stood together awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with each other. We stayed together for another uncomfortable minute until the horns finally blew, beckoning everyone to take their places. The king walked down the small isle and began to introduce everyone to the feast as I sat down by Arthur's side.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity," he began proudly, "it has brought the kingdom and Myself many pleasures, but can comparison for our guest, Lady Hellen of Mora"

Everyone sat down and waited quietly for their impending doom. But as every one was settling down, I grabbed quarter sized globs of wax that dripped from the candelabra, and shoved it in my ears.

Although I couldn't hear anymore, I could tell the song was taking its affect.

The more she sang, the more I notice that everyone, began to nod off and fallen asleep. I played along, not wanting her to realize the foil in her plans. Muffled sounds of her poisonous song continued and I realized the soft warmed glow of the lovely feast soon grew cold and sinister behind my eyes. Not long after, I felt strings crawling across my body, from head to toe. I opened my eyes.

I saw the now darkened room, and the witch in disguise was focused not on me, but on Arthur.

The closer she got, the more intense her face grew as he reached the climax of her enchantment, and right at that moment she drew a small dagger and aimed to her target; Arthur.

Panicked, I rose from my seat uncapped Riptide from the confines of my hair, and threw it as hard as I could at the chandelier that hung above the witch.

She turned to me instead and was about to become her new victim, but it was already too late. My sword made contact with the hanging illumination and chipped the chain that was supporting it, but it was more than enough for it to fall and pinned her to the ground.

My heart raced as everyone started to wake up. I grabbed Arthur's hand, not sure why really, but I was just glad it over.

-Or not, as the witch in her final breath grabbed her dagger once more and hurled it towards the prince.

On impulse,I moved in front of Arthur, ready to take the blow, until I felt someone else grab us, and pulled both of us down to the floor.

We landed on the floor, or to be more precise, Arthur fell on the floor when I landed on top of him, taking the brunt of the fall.

Groaning I lifted my head from Arthur's chest, only to make contact with his eyes, he looked at me in concern. I didn't think much of it at all, and focused on the much more pressing matter. I sat up with Arthur and I turned to our savior, Merlin, before I quickly turned back to the assailant.

She lied on the cold stone floor, now in her true form.

I never had to deal with sorcerers, the only exception was the quick run-in with Circe, and even then it was a quick fix with the help of Hermes' vitamin gummies. But now I live in a land that has many corrupt and evil sorcerers roaming around, and now I have to deal with the danger of magic in my own backyard.

"You saved my Boy's life" My thoughts we're broken, and I turned, seeing Uther talk to Merlin, "A debt must be repaid."

Merlin stood their in humbly, "Oh, well-"

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded." The king promised

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness." Merlin insisted.

"No, absolutely" the king persisted, "this merits something quite special, in fact I have two announcements."

With that kind of insistence you would think that it would be something big, like money, land, or power, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!" He declared as clapping erupted from the dinning y'all, but from Arthur protest I could tell he was not pleased in the slightest. Looked at Arthur and Merlin, two polar opposites, stuck together for almost every waking moment, I couldn't help but giggle. This will be fun.

"With the presence of a new comer to the court, you may also notice the Lady Persephone," He continued, "and I would like to officially announce her as a member of the royal court-"

At that moment, I couldn't be more relieved. My only other companion was alive and well, I was allowed to stay with Arthur...until I heard the final words coming from ten kings mouth.

"As Prince Arthur's concubine!"

"What?!"

—-

After the entire fiasco ended, I rushed to my room upset of the final transpired events.

I knew what a concubine was, I hung around Annabeth long enough to know what they were.

The textbook definition meant that I could live with Arthur but it also meant a lower status from him. But throughout history they were considered to be Harlots in the eyes of the court, and weren't well respected.

I wanted to be Arthur's equal, a shoulder he can lay on went he needed it most, not some mistress to warm his bed.

I could feel tears of frustration starting to moisten my eyes, and at that very moment, I wanted to conjure up a small hurricane so I could just blow all my problems away.

My maelstrom of thoughts finally broke when a knock echoed my chambers

"Come in" I said trying to calm down, dying my eyes quickly before I faced my guest.

It was Arthur and what I would usually would be is soft smiles and eyes, but all I saw was concern painting his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him when and all of a sudden he envelop me In his embrace.

"I should be asking you that."He asked instead, "Are you okay?"

"Define Okay." I said into his chest, to exhausted to be mad at him.

"Well for one, I'm still here, you're still here." He reasoned, "but I also now you're upset about what my father decided for you."

"Biggest understatement of fucking the century." I cursed into his shirt.

"Careful, can't have my fair maiden swear like a sea dog."

I could help but snort. I knew he was comforting me without addressing the issue directly. We both knew we held no power over the king, and once he made up is mind he won't ever change it.

I hugged him back, anchoring him to me, before I let go and looked into his eyes.

"Who said I was a 'Fair Maiden'?" I joked

"I don't know, but I hear them say that she had beautiful sea green eyes and hair that move like the ocean waves itself." He flirted with me.

"Ohh such a charmer." I returned.

We both smiled for a short while before his face grew caring.

"If some is giving you a hard time don't be afraid to tell."

I smiled lightly, "Don't worry, i can handle myself."

"I know you can, but like you have my back, I have yours."

"Thank you, Arther." I said relieved.

We stayed in each other's embrace for a little while longer before we had to retire for the night.

"Good night, my Sea Rose."

"'Night Arthur." Waving at him shyly.

I was about to blow out the final candle until another knock rang throughout my room.

"Arthur?" I called out but I was wrong, it was Merlin instead as he opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. "You know it's rude to invite yourself into another woman's room." I said in a snarky tone

"S-Sorry," He said blushing in a much quieter fashion, "but I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is..?" I inquired.

"You have magic don't you?"

It was like a cold ice bucket ran through me, if I wasn't using my water abilities. How did he know? Was he awake as well? My Gods, I've should have been more careful and now someone knows!

"What's it to you?" I tried trying to sound indifferent, but really I'm freaky out.

"Don't worry I won't tell, I just came to bring this back." He reassured, handing me a now pen form Riptide, "Took me a while to get it back to its original form."

I looked at him surprised , "you are a wizard"

"What? No-I...I just do simple magic tricks that's all." He explained

"But why tell me? For all we know I could have you executed." I reasoned solemnly

"I doubt that someone as nice as you would ever cast me out to the gallows." He said smiling.

I took Riptide back, looking at him in admiration.

"I know you and Arthur don't get along well," I said looking at Riptide in my fingertips. "But I hope with you he can grow to be a better person."

His face shifted slightly, first doubtful and then into acceptance.

"One day." He said, "Goodnight Perci."

He closed the door behind him and left me in peaceful silence.

—

You would think after a long and eventful night, you expect a normal blissful sleep, but unfortunately for me I don't.

At first it was all black until I appeared in front a crossroad, all pointed in opposite directions, and a crescent moon casted it's luminous shine over them.

"Persephone Jackson" a feminine voice called me, but I already know who it is. I groaned on the inside.

"Can't I catch a break?" I mostly asked myself, "Seriously what is with the gods involvement with me?"

Turning to my speaker was the Goddess of Magic herself, Hecate.

Her face still beautifully pale as one of her ghosts, and her hair dark as night. She sported a crescent on her main forehead as her other two faces framed the head center. She held up a calming hand.

"At peace young one, I must ask you a very generous favor of you, one that will forever change the fabric of destiny itself." she began "for years I've let my children, my followers practice within my domain, but over time, my followers grew more and more scarce. I've traveled to the source of it all and it originated from here. In this kingdom, in this castle."

"Is this about Uther?" I questioned, realizing the importance of her request.

"That man has hated and fear has filled his heart, and due to his pride he continues to kill my children and left a legacy that had magic be feared, but all of this can be avoided." She continued.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I reasoned. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Persephone Jackson, you've have done more than any demi-god has, you've given me a place of worship and recognition, and I only trust you in this task; unshackle the bonds that hold magic down." She proclaimed, as the dream began to crumble around me, signaling the start of day.

"Wait!" I yell at her disappearing form, "How will I do It?!"

"Our salvation will stems from one source, Persephone Jackson, and that is Arthur Pendragan!" She exclaimed, before the world that surrounded me finally fell and I was met with the sight of my room, lit my the early morning.

"Good morning!" Gwen walked in carrying a pretty set of flowers, as if everything was perfectly normal. You can almost fool yourself into a false sense of peace if not for the lingering racing of my heart


	3. Valiant

Ever since the humiliating announcement, the court tailor fashioned me in more "enticing" clothing to wear. Needless to say, I was embarrassed to wear them around the palace like I was some eye candy to be ogled at. The dresses showed more skin, but thankfully kept my modesty from any stray looks that came my way.

My search for a way back home was halted. Apparently I have a destiny to share with Arthur for some reason. I don't know how it does, but it seems I'm on another quest. One that might take a life time to complete.

I don't know what to think. On one hand, I despise that another goddess took me away from my home, my friends and family. On the other hand, I got to meet new people, see new lands. I got to travel freely without the danger of running into Monsters.

But as much as I am happy of my newly made freedom, It was cut shortly when the king "advised" that I can't do anything "unladylike". Be enticing but don't seduce, look frail but not weak, sound charming but don't lead anyone on.

In Layman's term, be pretty but only for Arthur.

Which was fine by me, but I couldn't stand the way he said it. He made it sound like I have a duty as Arther's arm candy, and not a human being.

I only hope that Merlin is having a better time on his end. Couldn't be any worse than mine.

But I would be proven wrong apparently, when I strolled to the pair and saw Arthur ruthlessly hit Merlin to no end. If I didn't know better, I would say Arthur was harassing Merlin again, but I could over hear the fast warnings he called out right before he hit him. It's a much rougher way of training, or in this case hazing.

"I think he had enough, don't you think?" I said walking closer to the pair, "I don't think Merlin could take anymore."

Arthur took off his helmet, and answered in kind.

"I would but the tournament is tomorrow," he stated, "I need to practice."

Putting his helmet back on

"What about your knights?" I asked.

"It's their day off." He said before he went back and started striking Merlin with extraordinarily speed.

"Well if you need a partner, let me fill in." I said casually. But the two men both stopped simultaneously, and looked at me.

"What?" I said defensively, then Arthur took off his helmet.

"You know how to sword fight?" He said In disbelief, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I did. Over a week ago." Now disappointed at his faulty memory.

"Oh..."

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "Let me get changed." Before I left for the castle.

I came back 45 minutes later in women's traveling attire and a sword and shield in hand. I had only a chest plate and helmet to protect me from Arthur's blows, but I won't be needling those.

"Where's the rest of your armor?" Merlin asked. "The chainmail, shoulder guard?"

"I won't be needing them." I said putting on my helmet.

"Of course you need the-" Arthur said before I swung my sword at Arthur's head.

"Come on, Tournaments tomorrow, you gotta get ready don't you?" I said before I sent a fleury of attacks at him.

In a fit of panic, Arthur dismisses Merlin, and tried to keep up with my attacks.

For the most part he did, until I land little blows that wore him down. He started to recognize my attack patterns, almost to a T, and that's when I really started to crank it up. When he went on the offensive, he extended his arm which I grabbed and judo flipped him on to the ground with all my might, and pinned him to the ground.

Arthur lied there on the ground, groaning, in pain or humiliation, I couldn't tell.

"What was that?" He said.

"That is how I fight." I said proudly, before getting off of him.

I heard enthusiastic clapping and me and Arthur looked up and saw Merlin sitting there, happy as day.

Arthur and I quickly got up, Arthur faster than I, and marched towards Merlin angrily.

"Speak a word of this, and your head will be in horse dung." He said threateningly. Merlin took a step back and stated to stutter incoherently.

"Why because you lost to a girl?" I said defensively, before both of them could do anything.

Quicker than a strike of lightning, Arthur turned his head back to me, fearful of what he said might offended me.

"No! No, no, nothing like that, I swear." He promised.

I looked at him irked at his reaction. Was it really that bad to be fairly beaten by a girl? I mean, I spar with boys like Jason and they never get embarrassed losing to me.

With Arthur's reaction and everyone's expectations on how women should act, I threw off my helmet, showing my none-too-pleased face before I picked up my sword and left without a word. Arthur's insists reverberating the air, but none of which reached my ears as I climbed up the hill back to the castle.

—-

"I think you might've upset her."

"Yeah, I know Merlin." I said frustratedly

Girls are the most confusing. That's why I like Perci so much. She tough when most girls cry, confident in herself where most are insecure of what they look like, and strong at times when no man could be. But there are rare moments when I see a crack in the wall, where I see the vulnerable sweet girl hidden underneath her facade.

Don't get me wrong, Perci is strong, but I feel like she doesn't show more than she leads on. Holding all her burden to herself, not letting anyone else in. I tried to show her that if she needed me I'll be there, but so far she hasn't said a word about her troubles, even when she is clearly upset. Sometimes I forget that she's human, and hearing the prophecy about her tends to feel like a fairy tale than a retelling of her childhood. Her recount of her life sounded hard, having the pressures of the world be on her shoulders, it's no wonder she built up such a wall.

It I want to see more of the girl she hides, the one where she laughs and giggles at Merlins stupid jokes, tends to the horses like it were her own children, explore like the land was forever infinite. But I knew with her new position, that it will never happen.

"Come on Merlin, I have a tournament to prepare for."

And I continued my ruthless beating of the annoying servant.

—

Not knowing what to do next, I walked to the nearest person I know I can confide in, Morgana.

The fair skinned woman has always been a kind and sympathetic, but it didn't help that she lived under a king like Uther. Not long after the incident with the witch, I found out about the ban on magic, and how it came to be. For the time Uther reigned, I didn't blame him at first, if the cause of the problems was magic then you need to get rid of it. However, it doesn't excuse the fact that he is also killing hundreds and thousands of innocent people. When I found out about the truth, I was more than livid, I was absolutely seething in rage. My powered surged like no other and I could feel the usual tug in my gut when I use my powers, all surrounding liquids in my vicinity exploded in a furious splatter across my chambers. After that incident, I kept my powers and emotions under lock and key, But I digress.

I finally found Morgana who was with her servant, but also my friend, Gwen. They were walking around the palace when I walked up to them still in my traveling clothes.

"Perci, how are you?" Morgana began, "are you going anywhere?"

"No," I peeved, "Arthur is being an ass. Again."

I explained to her my situation with Arthur, and how it affected my feelings. Morgana and Gwen came to the decisive conclusion that I was basically(in my terms) culture shock, and they never heard of women freely taking up a sword or ever taking power over men, much less being viewed as strong.

"Perci, the other reason why I listened to your stories was because they challenged everything I thought I knew about the world." Morgana began, "I never would have dreamed that there were instances that showed women as smart, strong or capable of anything a man could do."

"But in Camelot, we are stuck in our own roles." Gwen finished.

"It doesn't have to be like that." I reasoned with them, but from their doubtful looks, I could tell they didn't believe in that.

The next day I got ready for the tournament, I wore the least revealing dress I could find in my wardrobe. A light lavender maxi dress that showed off my curves and revealed cleavage for everyone to see. But luckily for me, I had a white fur coat to cover myself with. My hair was in a simple loose bun hung just above my neck, with many curls framing my face, and a simple head piece that wrapped around my head and in the center of my forehead lied a crystal gem; the official mark of the royal concubine.

In the palace I didn't need to wear the pretty accessory, but in public or around guests I had to wear it so I could show off that I "belonged" to the prince, to Arthur. For such a pretty headpiece it represented such a degrading position.

I made my way to Morgana and Gwen, and sat next to them. I could tell that with Gwen familiarity with armor and weapons, and Morgana's childhood skirmishes with Arthur, they were excited for the tournament. And they weren't alone. I was thrilled to see sword fighting from different places, see the struggle and triumph, but most of all, I was excited to see Arthur.

Despite all of our disputes, I still see the good in Arthur and I want to see the best in him. And maybe the source of all our arguments are from me, what I expect him to do when there are others that put more on him.

Once this is over, I need to talk to Arthur and apologize, I over reacted this morning and it was uncalled for. I was supposed to help Arthur, not make him feel more isolated.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the horns blow, allowing the competitors to line up to the audience and the king. The king did his usual short speech, and told of the rewards that would come to the victors way. But what caught my attention was what Uther revealed, Arthur was the reigning champion.

When we sparred I knew he was really good, great actually. I could tell he was reading my attack patterns and started to block everything I threw at him. He knows how to fight smart and, in most cases, that's all you need.

The first match up was Arther and a knight I could never recognize. It only lasted for a short few moments before Arthur easily took his victory.

I saw many more fights none too outrageous, but one did catch my eye, and not in a good way.

The large knight fought like a brutal savage, putting his competitor through the ringer. The same knight who knocked him on the floor, basked in his walled glory before he went after the fallen knight to finish the job.

It was an...unsportsmanlike gesture, to say the least. I imagined as a knight you would have high moral codes, a sense of shame, but I see none in the knight in front of me.

The victorious knight rose up as the crowd cheered for the final victor, but I could only sit there unsettled by what I've seen.

After that moment, I excuse myself and made my way to Arthur's tent. I approached the prince and his servant, as casual as I could in my uncomfortable outfit.

"That was impressive," I said optimistically, "at this rate, you'll win the tournament easily."

"It's not over yet," he countered, not looking me in the eyes.

"No, it's not." I accepted, "but I'm confident that you will win, no doubt about it." I assured.

He finally looked at me ready to answer, until his eyes caught something, or someone, from the corner of his eye. I turned around and met the same ruthless knight I saw just minutes ago.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He said to Arthur, until he looked to me.

His eyes made brief contact with mine before his eyes started to drift to more interesting areas. I moved the fur coat to cover me more securely and angled my body away from the prying eyes. Arthur wrapped his arms protectively around me, rooting me to his warm body.

"Likewise." He said curtly.

With that, the disturbing knight finally left with out a word.

"Creep."

Me and Arthur turned to Merlin, and laugh.

It was nice to laugh once and a while for once, and it was even better because at that very moment, it look like Arthur actually enjoyed Merlin's company.

But as quick as it came, Arthurs chuckle stopped and sobered up, and started to list off all the chores Merlin had to do before the next morning.

Me and Arthur walked off to head to the castle, in a comfortable silence, awkwardness faded away. However, as much as I wanted to maintain this lighthearted atmosphere, I needed to address the elephant in the room, but seemed like I wasn't the only one.

"Perci, I-"

"I'm sorry-"

We both began, stopping in our tracks by the castle gates. We looked at each other's faces, our mouths opening and closing like fishes in the sea, it would be funny if not for the awkward start of our conversation.

"You first." Arthur insisted.

"I wanted to say, sorry, for the way I acted." I started looking around not knowing where to look, "I'm just so used to home that I never really considered how your customers work."

Arthur pressed his lips together before looking back to me and said, "No I... I should be the one apologize, I know that what I said upset you and I bet it didn't help that you are already tough situation."

I looked around, unsure how to respond next. It wasn't until that Arther took his queue and took his first step away that I spoke up.

"Arthur!" I said quickly, grabbing his arm before he could move any further, "I can take whatever comes my way, I always have, just know that I'm here for you."

He turned around, back to me, and smiled.

"I figured, after you turned my ass into grass." Using one of my more frequent forms of talk.

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrapped my arms around his mid drift. He put his arm around my waist and placed his hand on top of my head in a comforting gesture. We stood their in our own little world, free from the pressures of the world and our destinies, with only us in each other's arms.

As much as I wanted it to last, I knew we couldn't stay like that forever. I pulled slightly out and looked up at him.

"Will you do me the pleasure and walk me in?" I said coping the high pitched whimsical voice any other girl would make.

Arther took my joke and snorted in response, "of course my fair lady." He said in an over the top manner pompous tone and did an exaggerated bow before gladly hooking his arm with mine and escorted me back to the castle.

—-

Since I've been staying in Camelot for so long, I notice a lot of reoccurring patterns that the king likes to make, such as special events, in this instance, tournaments.

As a concubine of prince Arthur, I am obliged to attend what ever occasion he wishes to go. I have to stay by his side, if not, I will have to associate myself with women, never men. I can guess what will happen to me if I do talk to a man, I didn't need it to be spelled out for me.

With that in mind, I also had to go to the formal introduction that night.

"Remind me why I have to be here, again?" I asked Morgana, quietly to the side, before the line up of knights started to walk through and talk to the king.

"Think of it as a way to support Arthur" she said quickly back.

"Yeah I know that, but why am I here-" I tried to reiterate, but I was quickly cut off by the kings introduction to Morgana with the same ruthless knight I met earlier today, Valiant.

He made is introduction quick and turn his interest to me. With no place to go, I stood there as secure I can be, making sure I showed no weaknesses in the personal wall I built.

"What might your name be, my lady?" He asked, as pleasant as he could make, but his voice still off-putting to my ears. I didn't give my name, I wouldn't let a creep like him say my name. He offered his hand in order to kiss my knuckles, just like with Morgana, but I kept my hands clasped together in refusal.

"My Son's mistress, the Lady Persephone." The king answered instead, "Understand that she will not associate with you, it is custom."

Although he his words sound advisable, his tone said otherwise. The king made it very clear that there will be consequences if he ever came close to me, something I am 100% okay with.

"Of course your highness." The knight, Valiant, said and bowed I respect before he finally made his long awaited leave.

After that, the throne room we occupied was filled with tense and honorable introductions, as knights from across the land made their way down the line. With the kings warning, no one ever batted an eyelash at me, in fear of what punishment would come through if they did.

And what felt like a life time, Arthur made his way toward me, now rigid in form. I saw what little talk Arthur and his made, if that's what you called it, and by that simple exchange I could see the unspoken understanding they had. Expectation and promise. Since the beginning of the tournament he has been so uptight and tense, that I almost didn't want to approach him, like if I had so much as lay a hand on him, he would snap.

I soften my eyes, and took his hand. "You are doing great," I assured him, "don't worry, I believe in you."

His face softened and his body relaxed, if only a little bit, but at least it was something. I matched on to his arm, and rested my head against his shoulder, in a comfortable fashion as we made our way out of the throne room.

However, on the counter of my eye, I saw Valiant look at me, and I couldn't help but shudder with his unsettling eyes looking towards my way. Never in my life have I been so disturbed of a human being, than the monster I fought day to day.

—

"How long have you known how to fight?" I asked as Persephone and I walked through the hallways of the castle.

We just escaped the tedious audience of my father, and I could care less of other worries now. I wanted to make up with Perci, and thank God for that, because I had the most stunning woman hugging my arm like she was in complete bliss. I didn't want to disturb her but I also want to get to know her better, and clearly I wasn't doing a better job than that.

"Mmmm...I believe I was 11 but my birthday was just a few months away."

She answered simply.

"Most children train at a much earlier age, why the late start?" I asked. when I was only 8 I took up the sword, and even if it was a 3 year difference, it seemed impossible to be that skilled when we clearly had a big gap of experience with each other.

"Let's say, at the time, I didn't need to learn how to fight until... my mom was taken by my uncle..." she finished, but it almost sounded like she wanted to say more.

"Your uncle?" I probed.

"On my dad side anyway," she clarified, "he thought I stole something from him, and in exchange for my mom, he promise to return her if I gave back what was his."

"Did this have to do with that prophecy to spoke of?"

"You were listening!" She joked, but I rolled my eyes and puff out a chuckle

"Give me some credit," I said, "I want to make it up to you, since I clearly wasn't paying enough attention."

"Well to answer that question; no." She smiled appreciatively, "it mostly because my dad and uncles were long time rivals, and at the time, my birth was a secret. When they found out, they took it as a betrayal of trust and saw me as a pawn for his bidding."

"Were you?" I asked concerned.

She turned solemn, and I almost though she was going to say yes, but her next response got me really concerned.

"No, at that time I didn't even know that my dad was alive, I was always told that he was lost at sea." She explained.

"Was he a powerful figure?" I asked, but with the tone of her words, I knew he was.

She nodded sternly.

I didn't have to ask anymore, and I doubt if I did, she wouldn't have answered willingly. Most cases, when people are in power and they sire or birth a children, they expect a child of noble blood. However, in Perci's case, I wouldn't say she was fortunate in that regard. If I had to guess l, her father met a lower class woman fell in love and eventually had a child in secret.

We made it to our destination, which was Gaius' room. Why did she want to go here? I don't know, but I didn't want to pry to much than I already have.

We hugged each other once more and said our good nights before Perci snuck in a kiss on the cheek and left through the door without another word. I stood there dumb founded until I broke out of my mental lapse and I mentally cheered like a little girl, but I wouldn't tell anybody. Well maybe except Perci.

—

I felt bad about leaving Merlin like that; left behind with a lot of chores to do before tomorrow. I knew by the list that Arthur's made for him, he wouldn't be able sleep well tonight, if not sleep at all.

"How may I help you young lady?" The old court Physician asked, wobbling towards me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to help Merlin with his chores, that's all."

He looked at me with a disapproving eyes.

"That boy has his own duty and you have yours, don't let others pile work on you."

"He didn't ask for help, I just wanted to help." I assured.

He gave me a look, but I wouldn't relent. We stood their for a short while until Gaius sighed and accepted his small defeat.

We walked to a door, which assume is Merlin's room, and opened it and loud clangs and thuds echoed around the room.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius shouted.

"No."

I wanted to face palm at the obvious lie, and I wasn't the only one, just by reading Gaius' body language I could tell he saw through the lie just as easily.

"Clean this up, without magic, you have a guest."

Merlin looked up and saw my face, turning it from confusion to Recognition.

"I wanted to help out, but it seems like you got it covered." I explained.

"O-oh, yeah, right." He frantically replied.

"How's being Arthur's servant coming along?" I asked

"Well pardon my language, but he can be an pompous ass sometimes." He exclaimed.

"Can't be any worse than me though could it?" I challenged

"You kidding? All you have to do is look pretty." Merlin complained, "I have to do chores for Arthur all day everyday."

"At least you don't have perverted men ogle at you while also dodging dirty looks women give." I countered back.

He looked guilty over looking the down side of my new position, but that wasn't the point of my visit, now was it?

"I see that Arthur has taken a liking to you." I pointed out.

"Ha, real funny, Perci." He said sarcastically, as he began his chores again without magic.

I picked up the only other thing I know for certain I can do, and that was sharpening the sword, and helped out Merlin as we continued our talk.

"No I'm being serious. The previous servant, George, was, in Arthur's words a "lousy ass of a servant."" I promised.

"Well considering our start this morning, I doubt I'm any better." He said bitterly about himself.

"Don't be pessimistic, it's all part of the learning curve, you'll get the hang of it." I promised, finishing up the sword in my hands.

Merlin looked contemplative, looked to me with a lopsided smile that portrayed acceptance than obligation.

"Thanks." He said simply, "here I'll finish it all up" beckoning me to hand back all of Arthur's I gave it to Merlin, and with his small frame he looked ridiculous.

As I was about to head out, Merlin called me out asking me a question I wasn't sure how to answer.

"If you can use magic, why do you live in the castle?"

"We live with our own destiny," I turned to Merlin with a knowing look, "it just so happened that we share one with Arthur."

"I have a book of magic if you want to study it." He offered, but I shook my.

"My area of 'magic' isn't as versatile as yours Merlin" I said cryptically.

As much as I trust Merlin with my newly found secret, I knew it was best that I keep the rest close to my chest. It was already evident enough that Gaius seemed to know that I knew about Merlin's magic, what else is there to say that he also told him I had magic?

"As a word of advice, from one person to another, don't trust people so easily." I said in warning, "Goodnight, Merlin."

Making my leave, I left the room and bid Gaius a short 'Goodnight' before I went to my chambers and retired for the night.

—

The morning yesterday was just like the last, in terms of clothing anyway. I still have to wear the whorish clothing and the damned headpiece still, but at least I can start my morning better this time, since me and Arthur made up.

I made my way towards Arthur's room, with a piece of my old Camp Half-blood shirt. Why you ask? Well because if there is one thing a knight needs, is a token from a fair maiden.

I knocked on the door and I was messed with a accomplished Merlin and a fully dressed Arthur.

"I see you've gotten the hang of it." I complimented, Merlin glowed in it.

"What brings you here?" Merlin asked me, but I turned my attention to Arthur instead.

"Here," I said, "my token, for good luck." Giving him my torn piece of my bright orange shirt.

"This is..." he said uncertainly.

"Yes, I know, it's from the shirt I wore when we first met." I said embarrassingly. My cheeks started to hopelessly blush furiously, I started to fidget again, My ADHD taking over.

"I love it." I heard him say adoringly.

I looked up hopefully, and saw that the same torn piece I gave him, was now wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

I was nervous that I might've been wrong and out of date with that type of stuff, knowing that Arthur accepted it and even loved it made my heart skip a beat, and allowed a sense of warmth spread through out my chest.

I gave him a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek, before I set out to the tournament arena.

Overall, the tournament was very uneventful. The first fight of the day had Arthur and a ginormous knight fight, and despite the larger knights strength, he could not keep up with the speed that Arthur was going at. After that you would call it amusing, however it all changed when Valiant was up.

At first, his match was just the same as yesterday, however I swear I could of saw green scales slithering when the ruthless knight pinned his foe to the ground. With a final strike, the match was over but even then, the sense of dread wouldn't leave me as I saw the fallen knight moan in agony.

I dreaded the final match, I absolutely loathe it, because I knew, from that very moment, that Arthur would have to fight Valiant in the final. As great as Arthur is with the sword, Valiant makes up In unpredictability.

Once the day was over, me and Merlin made our way to Gaius' chamber to check on the knight that fell to Valiant's might.

However, my suspicions were confirmed as the Court Physician pointed out the singular snake bite on the knights neck.

"How could he be bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight." Merlin stated.

"I saw it." I blurted, the pair turned to me.

"Saw what child?" Gaius asked

"Snakes." I confirmed, "I thought I was seeing things, a trick of the light sort of deal you know? But I saw green scales when that knight, Valiant, pinned this man to the ground."

"Well if it was a snake there isn't much more I can do for him, with out the venom I can't make an antidote." Gaius admitted, "the man is going to die."

I could only shake my head grimly, if what I saw was true, then Valiant was going to kill Arthur in the tournament.

I looked over to Merlin and saw that he was walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Nowhere." He lies before he left through the door.

I just stood there my mouth gapping like a fish, before I resolved to follow the young warlock to where ever his destination. I wandered through the candle lit hallways trying my best to keep up, and just when I thought I found him I ran into the last person I want to see.

Sir Valiant was eight there, just a hair away from literally bumping into him. I took a step back, trying to create a distance between us, but as soon as I did, the disgusting knight grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the nearest stone wall.

"What's a pretty little thing doing here, huh?" He whispered disgustingly into my ear. I turned my head away, not wanting to be anymore nearer to his face than I am already.

"That depends, can you keep your hands to yourself?" I said snarky to his face.

"She does speek!" He exclaimed sarcastically, "But come on sweetheart, don't be like that, I bet a girl with your looks-"

As he spoke, he trail a rough hand up and down the side of my cheek, trying and failing to be attractive, until he made his way to one of my breasts.

"You must get a lot of attention." He finished, now his hand is fully on my chest rubbing and squeezing without my consent.

I want to cry I that very moment. Everything I heard and dreaded from my life has come full circle, as this man continued his non-consensualministrations on my body. I tried to escape, but he had me pinned by the arm and dress, rendering me helpless.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I heard a furious voice growl out.

I turned and it was Arthur, his face contorted to a silent rage was his hands where balled into tight fists.

Reluctantly, Valiant finally took his hands off of me, his hand in the air like he did no wrong.

"My apologies, your highness." He said in a condescending way, "but it would seem like your whore wanted some action since she was fishin' for it."

It was an obvious lie, Arthur knew that, but not affective none the less. Arthur grew more infuriated at the attitude the knight was giving him.

"Sir Valiant, I will give you one warning and one warning only." Arthur started under a forced calm voice, "If I see you anywhere near Persephone, I will mount your decapitated head over my fireplace."

By the way Valiant swagger look turned into a nervous false confidence, was evident that Arthur's threat was effective. The disgusting knight bowed In courtesy, before going back to his chambers.

I sighed in relief and ran into Arthur's arms, looking for my semblance of salvation in his warmth. I hid in his chest, ashamed of what he might think of me now.

"It's going to be alright Perci," he said comfortingly, stroking the top of my head, "do you want talk to Morgana or Gwen?"

I shook my head, "Can we please go to your room?" I murmured timidly in his chest.

"Ok...let's go." gathering me in his arms more, before we walked towards his chambers.

We didn't talk at all. I think he and I both knew that if we did, we would never make it to his room.

When we finally made it inside, we were still silent, too afraid to break the tension.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want him to touch me," I said distantly, "I was looking for Merlin, that's all, I swear."

"Perci, I'm not angry at you if that's what you're thinking." He promised, beckoning me to his bed where he just sat.

Reluctantly, I went and sat beside him, and softly as he could, shifted so that my face was hidden in the crook of shoulder.

"You're such a strong woman, Perci," he began in praise, "and I forget sometimes that you're just that, a woman. You hide everything behind a wall and put up a strong front, and that's allure me to you, but then I saw the girl behind the wall and I fell in love her more."

I didn't know what he was saying. No that's not right. I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to acknowledge it, because I knew if I did, everything would be true.

I could feel my breathing uneven, my lips tremble and the warm moisture I desperately tried to hold in. But it was effortlessly broken by Arthur's sweet words.

"It's just me, Perci."

Before I knew it, everything I held in, crest like a tsunami and flooded Arthur in my cries and pleas of forgiveness. Arthur accepted them all and more. Kept whispering words of praise and love, assuring that nothing was my fault.

After what felt a life time, I finally calmed down and the drowsiness of sleep creeped up to me and pulled me to lay on Arthur completely.

I think Arthur knew too, because the next thing I know, I was being arranged into his own bed. Pulling up the blankets he tucked me into bed, and just as he was about to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" I said, wanting to mentally kick myself for sounding so needy.

"You need rest, you will sleep in my bed and I will be on the sofa." He said simply.

"I'm not kickin' you out of your own bed." I said sleepy, sluggish in my movements I made a grabbing motion with my hands, "Come on, there's enough room for the both of us."

"Are you sure?" He said hesitantly.

"Of course, I trust you." Pulling the blankets over for him to climb under.

Quicker than I expected, Arthur undressed until he was in his underwear only, which was ballsy considering that this was a big step in our relationship, and blew out the last of the candles before he climbed into his bed.

At first it was awkward, I think knowing that I was harassed earlier made it harder for Arthur to approach me with out triggering me, but I took the first action and shifted over and hugged his midriff in a lover's embrace.

Relaxing into each other's arms we finally fell into Morpheus' domain into a blissful sleep.

—-

I knew I was going to regret it, no scratch that, I knew Perci was going to make me regret it. The woman has a spirit of a wolf, and once she finds out what I did I have a feeling she's going to kill me.

I woke up on my own, at first confused by the warm body I was spooning until a wave of memories from last night washed over me. As much as I wanted to stay here, I had a tournament to win.

My thoughts were broken by a loud opening of a door, and of course it was Merlin, being an absolute clueless.

"Rise and Shi-!" He said painfully jolly and loud before I gave him the 'I-Going-To-Kill-You' stare.

He looked over to my side and saw Perci sleep peacefully in my arms. Blushing furiously, Merlin stuttered out an apology.

"Get out, we will suit up out side." I said in finality.

He finally left but not without leaving a loud clang of the door, leaving me a sigh of disbelief. I looked over to see if Perci woke up and surprisingly, she was still fast asleep. The girl could sleep through an earthquake and not realize it, I bet.

As carefully as I could, I removed myself from our hold and began to get dressed for the tournament. It would be the last day before the final tomorrow, and I'm completely sure that Valiant will be my competitor there.

Which I was fine with because now I can break his teeth in without any repercussions.

I finished up the last of my ties, and soon after I went to Perci's side to see her peaceful sleep, at least what I expected.

She drools in her sleep, a weird but enduring thing none the less. I chuckled and stroke her head shortly before giving her a kiss on the forehead. I got up and made my way toward the door.

"Arthur." I could have swore I heard, but when I turned around, she was still fast asleep.

Ignored it and left for the tournament I promise to win.

—-

"Mind telling me what that's all about?" Merlin asked strapping my armor together.

"Got to be more specific Merlin." I said curtly, but I knew what he meant.

"Perci was still dressed in her clothes from Yesterday, and I could tell that her eyes were puffy from crying." He said concerned, "what happened?"

"It was Knight Valiant," I said grimly, "she ran into him and he took advantage of her."

Merlin stopped in his ministrations before quickly starting them up again, like what he had heard caught him off guard.

"Is she going to fine?" Merlin asked solemnly.

"I don't know, she cried herself to sleep." I said.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?" Merlin guessed, but I could tell it wasn't in a joking way; I knew he was angry.

"When I get the chance." I said gravely, before I grabbed my helmet and made my way to the arena.

—

Sometimes I kick Arthur in his loins sometimes. I get it, he was being sweet to me by letting me sleep in, and that's fine, he could have at least woken me up with him.

I walked around the palace trying my best to keep my mind occupied, I had no interest in seeing the tournament anymore, not with Valiant in it anyways.

I decided to pay Gaius a visit, knowing that the old man was decent company. When I got there I saw Merlin very forlorn, looking at the injured knight on the bed.

"Valiant is going to kill Arthur in the tournament." Merlin stated out of nowhere.

"What?" I said shocked.

"He's using magic on his shield, and he can summon snakes to his will."

I shook my head in denial, and I could feel the dread spread through my body. Valiant is the type to fight dirty for his own means, but with magic?

"Don't you have any proof?" I asked skeptically.

"I went into his room earlier, and chopped off one of its heads off." He explained bringing the snake head to me.

I inspected the snake, it was large in size, as big as a anaconda if I had to guess, and it was a species I never came across.

"It's also the same snake that poisoned Ewan in the tournament." Merlin pointed you the fallen knight in the bed.

"If what you said is true, then Valiant will have no qualms on kill Arthur, we need to warn him." I concluded, "Let's go."

When we told Arthur about the Snake, he didn't believe us. He thought that we wanted to get rid of him just because all the things he's done, but saw the genuine look in our eyes, and believed in us.

"We need to tell the king that's he's using magic" Merlin said, but I didn't agree.

"No, if we do that Uther would want to see concert proof, something in front of his own eyes not words from the lower class." I reasoned.

"What do you propose then?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure." I said bluntly, "but it ain't better than going on accusing people without proper evidence."

"Then Arthur, you need to withdraw from the tournament." Merlin good Arthur.

"What? No, I won't do it." He expressed strongly against the idea.

"Why not?" Merlin raising his voice.

"Because Merlin! The entire kingdom will think of me a coward!" He yelled, "How am I supposed to lead my men into battle if they think of me as as coward?"

"If you fight Valiant you will die!" I yelled in anguish.

"Then I die!" He yelled back at, he saw the look on my face and his demeanor change back to a solemn look. "It is my duty."

I understood his dilemma, but it didn't excuse him from it. What's the point of glory if you just die in the end?

With nothing else I can say or do, I left Arthur shaking my head, Merlin followed insuite

"Merlin can't you do anything?" I asked quietly, "you have magic, right? isn't there a way to force the snakes out?"

Merlin's eyes lit up, like a light bulb ha shuts turn on in his head. Before I knew it Merlin ran through the hallway.

With a sigh I went to my chambers without a peaceful thought in mind.

—

I dreaded this moment. Ever since the start of the tournament, I knew Arthur would have to fight Valiant, and now it's inevitable.

Last night, just before I went to sleep, I caught Arthur practicing in the court yard. As much of a bravado he puts on, he sure doesn't hide his concerns, very well.

The morning of the tournament, Merlin was nowhere to be seen and Arthur has, for a lack of a better word, pissed.

"Here, let me help." I said sneaking up to him.

I finished up the clasps and buckles without another word. We both knew that there wasn't anything that can stop Arthur from fighting, but if I can't convince him, might as well help him.

"Beware of the shield, make sure you're not pinned with nowhere to go, and make sure you keep his distance." I listed off on my advice.

I looked into his eyes hoping for his abundance of confidence I usually see in him, but all I see is subdued acceptance.

"I have faith in you," I said shaking him, hoping to stir up his spirit more, "so please have faith in yourself."

He looked away and turned to walk through the door. Disappointed with his silence, I looked onward sadly, until he hesitantly and unexpectedly turned around.

"See you at the feast." He said with a tame lopsided smile, before finally leaving for the final fight.

Even though it wasn't a direct response, he made sure to reassure me in a subtle way that I know how.

"Be careful!" I yelled out, but I wasn't so sure if he heard me or not.

—

This was the moment of truth, Valiant versus Arthur.

I sat where I first sat on the first day, next to Gwen and Morgana right by the king and royal guards. I awaited for Arthur until he made his grand entrance, rousing the townspeople into loud cheers and and clapping. Soon after, Valiant made his entrance and the people just as enthusiastically cheer for him as their crown prince. The two put on their helmets, touched their swords quick and harsh, before they readied their position and charged each other in a battle cry.

To say that I was worried would be an understatement, but it was the only way I could described it. The man I care for very much is practically fighting to the death, and there's nothing much I can do. With every swing and hit my jaw clenched and my palms turned clammy, I nearly flinched when Valiant had Arthur pinned to the floor and nearly took out and eye. With a hard strike, Arthur managed to knock off Valiant's helmet, but then Arthur took his off in return. Sometimes,I really don't understand his definition of duty and honor.

And now Arthur is now not only defenseless but he is also unarmed, he wrestles his way around Valiant until suddenly the snakes that presided in the shield popped out.

Valiant looked frantic, like he didn't mean to summon them, then I looked around and saw Merlin hide behind a stone pillar with his arm stretched out. I'm 100% sure he summoned the snakes.

"He using magic." The king muttered, "Seize him!"

But just as you think it all over, Valiant chuckled before he let go of the snakes from his shield and target Arthur, who was still defenseless.

"Kill him!" He ordered.

Arthur backed up, but I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the royal guards sword from his hilt and threw it.

"Arthur!" I said urgently.

The crown prince caught it with ease, and sliced through the ginormous snakes with expertise and pointed his newly acquired sword to his opponent. The two men clashed for a short time before Arthur made the fatal blow that sent the evil knight to the underworld.

Loud cheers soon rang throughout the arena, townsfolk cheering for their victorious prince, but I could less about his victory, I'm just glad he's okay.

The feast that night was full of fun and festivities, everyone was overjoyed that their crowning prince won yet another tournament.

Morgana walked her champion to the feast before handed me my champion.

"I knew you could do it." I said gleefully before giving him a quick tight hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He said simply.

I looked up questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"If you haven't thrown me that sword I would have been snake food," he explained.

"Wow... You aren't actually embarrassed about being saved by a girl." I said cheeky.

"No I wouldn't say 'saved' Per se, but-" he cut off seeing the disapproving look on my face, "no never mind, you did save me." Quickly he fixed.

I snickered a little bit before I grabbed his hand and enjoyed the night away.

OMFG that took forever.

So a quick side note; I will be writing and and removing a lot plot scenarios because I feel like with Perci's involvement they are able to gain more perspective on certain matters. Also, since Perci is the main love interest, she will steal most if not all of the screen time from Morgana and Gwen, parts that have Morgana and Gwen influencing Arthur will be replaced by Perci.

Finally, this is one of my first stories ever to write, and if you see grammer or spelling mistake please, for the sake of my esteem, be nice about it. I want y'all to enjoy my work, so with that in mind, I hope you enjoyed my chapter Valiant.

-MadamMistery


	4. The Mark of Nimueh

The call of Nimueh

Demi-god dreams are something special alright. You get a glimpse of a dark past or a sinister plot ready to be put into play, pick your poison, you choose. But this time around, I dreamt of someone I don't recognize, but can sense the ill intent from from her in waves.

A woman in a beautiful red dress and long dark hair chanted an eerie spell on an egg (?), and released it in to her bird bath of a podium, but instead of focusing on the woman my dream took me to the egg. Instead of sinking to the bottom, like how I imagined it, it actually fell and fell for a uncomfortable time before it surfaced at an unknown underground reservoir. The egg floated for a while, until unexpectedly the egg began to break and crack from the inside, but I could see what would hatch since I was suddenly woken up from my dream.

I jumped from my dream only to meet Gwens face.

"Really, it took you that much to wake you up." She said reprimanded me, her hands on her hips, "I don't understand how you can act such a lady and be such a lazy bum."

"Sorry Gwen, I had a rough dream." I said yawning out the last of my sleep.

"You too huh?" She said, "You know, Morgana has these nightmares every other night, and she gets her sleeping draughts from Gaius if you need it."

"No, that won't be necessary," I shook my head and got up from my bed, "my dreams aren't bad Per se, they can be strangely vivid but not terrifying."

"Well if you insist." She said pulling out a bouquet of flowers from a side table, "here, I thought it would brighten your day."

She handed me the bouquet of flowers, they were purple mattioli flowers in full bloom and smell a fresh earthy scent.

"You are gods sent, Gwen" I smiled brightly in appreciation, before I pulled her in a tight hug.

Although I'm close to Morgana, I am more so with Gwen. We understood armor and weapons, swapped ideas on designs and all around we are relatable to each other.

With Morgana's upbringing, she didn't have anything to offer as a conversation starter, other than Greek stories anyway.

I put my newly acquired flowers in the nearest vase I could find, and inserted them in, I would find water for them soon.

"Will you walk me to the water well, Gwen." I asked Gwen, grabbing a decent dress to wear.

"I can get it for you." She insisted.

"No it's fine, I need to stretch out my wings anyway."

She helped me with my dress and escorted me to the water well, but once I pumped the water I noticed something weird.

Although I couldn't see what was wrong, but I felt something was wrong with the water. It was almost as if someone tempered with it, and tainted it.

I couldn't help but furrow by eyebrows in confusion, nothing has ever gotten me this perplexed before, and I don't like the sound of it either.

"Uhh, Gwen I got a better idea," I said forging my voice to sound normal and polite, "why don't we press the flowers? They'll look much better that way."

"Are you sure, my lady?" She said picking up the heavy wooden bucket, "it's no trouble, I promise."

Perhaps I snatched the bucket to quickly away from her, or maybe she had noticed the sudden decision I made but she noticed swiftly of my tone and stated to question me.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this before." She said, concerned for my well being.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all" I quickly said, looking down at the sinister water in my hands.

"Well, if you wish, we will have those pressed won't we?" Gwen took the pale back from my hand and left by the well, and we walked back to the castle and away from the ominous well.

By the time we finished my errand, I wanted to pay Arthur a visit. I have seen the prince only twice this week and both of them was cut short by Uther for his 'Princely duties' I like to call them, because Arthur would always say the same thing: "Its my duty". I understand that part, Arthur bares a lot of responsibility being the heir to the throne, but can't the guy just catch a break already?

I searched in his room first, but didn't find him there. Peaked out the window that lead to the training yard, nada. I almost ran out of ideas of where he would be, until it hit me right in the face.

He must be in the king's court room.

I made my way to room and then I heard a shrill voice come from the the very same room I planned to go in. Opened the door and a crowd of people surround something on the floor. I looked up and saw Arthur and Uther stare at what ever was on the floor, and by the look of their faces I could tell it wasn't good whatsoever.

I hustled my way to Arther, demanding answers.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Arthur's face looked grave, and unresponsive, like he couldn't even offer up a possible explanation as to what happened.

"Arthur, go to Gaius immediately." The king ordered, with urgency.

Arthur left without a word, leaving me at the grim scene in front of me. The people finally separated from the center of the room revealing a blue grotesque man lying dead on the stone floor.

My stomach twisted into knots, never in my life had I have to see such a disturbing sight.

The doors opened again revealing Arthur, Gaius and Merlin quickly behind them. Arthur took his place next to the king and I to him, the court physician kneeled down to the man and looked over him. He didn't looked surprised like I have been, like he recognized it from the start.

"What's happened to him?" The king asked worriedly.

"I don't know, sire, it's the second case I've seen today." Gaius admitted.

They went their way talking, Gaius spoke of how he has never seen something like this in is career, how the victims are dying within 24 hours and how fast it's spreading, the king demanded his final conclusion.

"I believe the most likely cause is sorcery." Gaius confessed reluctantly.

I looked down to the dead man on the floor. I should have known it was caused by magic, there was no way a natural disease, or poison for that matter, could lead to such a horrible fate.

With Gaius' words the court stirred with new found anxiety, and the king pulled his son aside and ordered him to search the towns for the sorcerer who caused this. When the king left I walked with Arther to his task.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm going with you." I bluntly said.

"What? No, no, you're staying here." He said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Why not?" I challenged strongly .

"Because, Perci, we still don't know how the decease is spreading," he explained, "I can't just let you go out there, you'll catch the illness."

"What about you? If you go, you might catch it too." I tried to reason.

"My people need me now, I need to put an end to this before it gets out of hand."

"Then let me help." I almost pleaded. I want this to end just as badly as Arthur, so why won't he let me go?

"No, Perci!" He yelled out, startling me. He sucked in a calming breath and slowly let it out meditatively, before he spoke again in a much soft voice, "if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do with myself."

Looked down down solemnly, not knowing what to say next. I still wanted to go with Arthur, but I didn't want to stress him out more than he already is. Sighing defeatedly, I leaned my forehead on his chest and closed my eyes, his hands automatically around me and his chin resting on top of my head.

"After all of this is over, you owe me a date, mister." I said evenly, "So you better come back in one piece, you hear me?"

"Of course." He said reassuringly.

He kissed me on the forehead and left for his dangerous task ahead of him.

—-

In hindsight, it was actually good that I stayed in the castle, because now I have the chance to investigate that damn well. Ever since this morning, my mind hasn't drifted away from the sketchy feeling I get from it, and the suddenness of the illness didn't help either. I went down there and grabbed a bucket myself so that I can get a decent look at it, and see if my hunch was right, I took it up to my room and inspected it.

Well if there's one thing I can conclude, it's that the water looks very, very normal. But I still could shake the feeling I get from it, I looked around my room before I used my powers to manipulate the water, look closer to it.

However, as thorough I was I still couldn't find what was causing the illness around the town. I saw no suspicious inside of it, other than picked up debris from its journey up the well. I returned the contents back into the bucket, reluctantly

I sighed in defeat, usually with something as familiar as water, you would think this would be more up my alley. I sat down on a chair with with my chin resting on my hand, staring at the bucket on the table with absolute befuddlement.

My thoughts we're interrupted by a loud band from my door, and a rush of knights came in my room and began searching the place. I rose up from my chair in confusion and irritation, not knowing why they were bothering to search my room in the first place.

"I'm sorry Perci, but I also have to search your room as well." Arther said coming inside the room last, he looked reluctant and apologetic about the ordeal and made me calm down a little bit from the intrusion.

"Well I don't see why you have to search me, you know I don't practice magic." I said defensively, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I believe you on that, but I have orders and I can afford to over look anything." He said assertively.

I uncrossed my arms to beckon them to continue, with a sour look on my face.

"Fine do as you wish." I relented, as they searched the place.

The knights searched everywhere, in my cupboard my table drawers even the curtains. The more they searched a fact dawned upon me; Riptide and Tyson's shield were in my underwear drawer.

Even though it won't automatically turn into a sword and shield, it was still foreign in the eyes of Camelot, enough to call it sorcery.

One of the knights made it to the top drawer of my dresser and was about to open it, think quickly I spoke out.

"Unless you want go in face first into woman's undergarments, I wouldn't suggest going through it." I said evenly and nonchalant as I could.

The knight comedically close the drawer as fast as you could, blushing like a virgin bride. I snickered on the spot and relaxed, knowing that my items were safely concealed.

"We are finished here." Arthur announced, soon after catching on the intrusion he's making.

The knights were lead out the door leaving me and Arthur behind.

"I'm sorry about that, Perci." He said apologetically.

"Just make sure that date is well worth it, Arthur." I said boldly, smiling at him.

He smiled back and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in my chambers.

My smile slowly vanished as I looked back the bucket of water sitting on the table. If my suspicions are true, then I need to talk to Gaius right away.

Just when I was about to leave, Gwen entered the room and realized my preparation to leave.

"My lady, you mustn't leave, they've just put out a curfew." She warned.

"But I need to see Gaius," I told her urgently, "I see to tell him something important ."

"I'm sorry, but if they catch you'll be put into the dungeons or worse...declared a witch."

I furrowed worriedly, I know information is crucial at this moment, but can I really wait until tomorrow to tell Gaius?

"I know what you're thinking," I heard Gwen say suddenly, "you're planning on sneaking out, aren't you?"

I stood there, taken back at Gwen's accusation. Was my face that easily read?

Her face softened before she spoke, "I know you want to help, but it can wait tomorrow."

I hesitantly nodded, going through the motions of my nightly routine before I lied in bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

—

The next morning I got ready as fast as I could, threw on what ever Gwen handed me and grabbed the wooden bucket and hustled to the Physicians room.

When I entered the room, I saw the pair leaning over another body, examining it, and trying draw conclusions on to what's causing the disease to spread.

"It's the water." I called out, walking to them, placing the bucket on to the work table between the two.

"What makes you think that?" Merlin asked.

"Call it hunch." I shrugged.

"Well it does make sense," Gaius approved, "the woman courtier eats and breathes the same air as the rest of the victims, the only thing that's left is water."

He punctuated his every word with confidence, confirming my suspicions about the water.

"The only question left is, how do we cure it?" I said openly, but nobody could answer.

A door suddenly opened to a crying Gwen,

"Gwen!" Me and Gaius both exclaimed.

The poor girl was a wreak, her eyes pinks tears running down, snot dripping from her nose.

"Gaius."

"Do you have the sickness?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"My father." She shook her head, "please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius said sullenly.

"I am begging you." She pleaded.

"I wish there was something-anything I can do, but so far the remedy is beyond from what I can achieve." Gaius explained painfully.

I went to Gwens side and guide her way out of the room, consoling her and lend my shoulder for her to cry on.

I looked over my shoulder, sending a unspoken message with the two men,

'find the cure.'

With that I finally left the room, with a sobbing Gwen in my arms.

—

Once Gwen stopped crying, I told her that she would have the entire day off, to spend the rest of the day with her father. When she worried about a cure, I reassured her of Gaius knowledge and skill, telling her that her father will make it. It was a cruel lie, but I couldn't stand to see the nice girl so broken in front of me.

So I was shocked to see the same girl smile like the world had finally gone right for once.

"Gwen? Not to be rude, but why the smile?" I said unsure.

"Oh, Perci, you wouldn't believe it!" She exclaimed happily, "My father recovered!"

I tried to cover my surprise with a smile, offering a celebratory hug. As awkward as it looked, Gwen took the hug wholeheartedly.

"That's fantastic, Gwen!" I said cheerfully, "I told you could rely on Gaius."

"Oh no, that's where the weird part comes in." She said pulling away from me, "He just suddenly recovered, like nothing happened."

That befuddled me even more. How could an illness, with a 100% death rate mind you, just suddenly leave a man alive?

I knew something was up, no doubt the work of Merlin. Knowing the guy, he would've saved a man when ever he got a chance. Which was fine, but with an action so impulsive, I'm almost afraid of what consequences may follow due to the warlocks brash decision.

"Well, why don't we see Morgana and tell her about the wonderful news?" I said, guiding the hands maiden out the room.

Together with Morgana, we spent the morning, afternoon and all the way to the early evening just enjoying each other's company. I spoke more on Greek mythology, and I ask both Gwen and Morgana on Camelot's history.

Apparently, the kingdom was never established by the Pendragon family, it was actually conquered by Uther twenty years ago, when the land was full of strife and corruption. They spoke of how magic caused sadness and grief in the land, and how with Uther's help, the land slowly regained peace once more.

I could tell their story was full of Uther propaganda, and considering the king has complete control over the story, I won't say it got lost in translation when he said 'magic is an evil force' bit.

We took a short break from our talk, and Morgana pulled me to the side to show me a dress she would let me barrow for my eventual date with Arthur.

Gwen did her usual spew, picking up stray objects and clothes, and rearranged the flowers in the vase.

Everything was going well until a loud bang rang throughout the room, I could over hear Arther accusing Gwen of sorcery as he begged for her innocence.

"Gwen?" Morgana said alarmed.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"We found a magic poultice in her house." Arther said easily.

"That's ridiculous." I rejected.

"How else do you explain her fathers recovery?"

"She's innocent," Morgana insisted, "we know she's innocent."

"What can I do?" Arthur said irritated, "I can't just turn a blind eye."

He and his knights hauled a begging Gwen through the palace halls as relentlessly they took her to her doom.

I quickly followed suit, not willing to let my friend take a blame for someone else.

"Merlin! Perci! Please help me!" She begged.

I turned around and sure enough, the young warlock was also following the commotion the knights were making. The look he was giving was full of confusion, but it mask the look of guilt that was giving.

I knew immediately that this was Merlin's doing. When we made eye contact, I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, and it must've worked, because he stopped in his tracks scared before Gaius pulled him to the side.

I focused back back on the more pressing matter, and followed the knights into the court room, where the king sat ready to cast judgement and execution on the girl.

Gwen continued her pleas, and everywhere she looked faces turned away from her. Even Arthur.

"Why does no one believe me?" She questioned in grief.

"We believe you." Morgana spoke up, as we made our presence known.

"My Lord, perhaps the disease isn't always fatal," I tried to cover up, "maybe he recovered natural."

The king did not see my reasoning, claiming that the knights found a poultice in her own possession. But Gwen denied of any involvement in a poultice, but the king told her that it was found in her home. The king demanded that she undo the enchantment, however she cannot, still trying to convince him that she was not a witch.

Much to my dismay, the king heard none of it and condemned her to death for the crime of witchcraft.

The way he handled the matter was completely and utterly unfair, with the way he acted, he was ready to kill her even if somebody had a semblance of evidence to proved her innocence.

Without another word, the guards hauled her away to the dungeon. everyone occupying the room made their exit, leaving me, Morgana, Arthur and the unjustful king in the room.

"I know Gwen," Morgana started, "she's my maid servant not an enchantress."

"Have you seen an enchantress before?" He replied, in a rhetorical fashion but answered in honest.

"I have," I stated boldly.

The king looked at me like I just suddenly popped into the room, expected me to stay quiet and look pretty.

"What might you have to say?" He asked intimidatingly, trying to gain a sliver of power from me.

I won't let him. I squared up my shoulders to him and lifted my chin proudly.

"My lord, I seen sorcerers before and all of them do hide behind a false pretense, however I doubt the same could be said about Gwen." I started carefully and evenly, "The years of work and loyalty surely show the girls good heart, not some evil witch you wish to paint her."

"Watch your tongue," he commanded and I did but I held my ground, "you have no power in this court."

"Yet you hold all the power to condemn her to an early death," anger boiling in my core, "like a tyrannical king-"

A slap rang across the room, and even with my head turned away, I didn't realize the sting until I felt comfortable hands steady me from behind.

"Father!" He said, appalled at his fathers actions. But from the silence and the tight squeeze of my arms, I could he was just as quickly silenced. I steadily straightened up, still looking upward and evenly, despite the red that's surely making its mark on my left cheek.

"My authority will mot be challenged especially by son's own whore." He seethed out, "besides, You saw it for yourself, she used enchantments." He noted.

"Yes, maybe, but to save her dying father, that does not make her guilty of creating a plague." Arthur reasoned, "one is the act of kindness the other of kindness, of love; the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girls heart, just as Perci says."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do, and I cannot wait as my kingdom perishes away."

"I understand." Arthur began, " witchcraft is an evil force, but so is injustice."

The king didn't respond, and Arthur took his advantage to speak.

"Yes I'm yet to be king, or kind of king I wish to be, but I do know what kind of Camelot I wish to rule, it's where the punishment fits the crime."

I looked up and saw the Arther I proudly knew, a man who would see reason in the chaos that ran rampant in Camelot. This was the man I hoped to see stand up against his father, and rule the kingdom as a kind and just king one day.

It would also seem that the king saw it too, and I almost thought he would change his mind, however his words quickly soured my emotions.

"I fear you may be right," he began promising, rising from his chair, "she's played with fire, now she'll die by fire."

The king left and soon after a frustrated Morgana left, leaving me and Arthur alone in the vacant court room.

For a moment we left each other to our thoughts, we didn't really know what to say. Even though he held me in his arms, I feel so distant from him. The raging emotions that separated me and my anchor, I almost let it get to me, until I felt the warm hands turn me around and I met the same navy eyes I love.

He raised his hand to my cheek, holding it softly like I was a new born babe.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I almost asked what he was sorry for, until I finally registered the dull pain in left cheek again. I grabbed his hand and gently moved it away.

"It's not your fault." I reassured him, "In hindsight what I did wasn't very smart."

"No, it wasn't." He agreed scoldingly.

I huffed out a laugh, though it was supposed to be light hearted it sounded bitter and melancholy.

He squeezed his hand in comfort and i did in return. I didn't blame him for Gwen's fate, it wasn't his fault. This entire system is a literal witch hunt, no one is safe. One name drop and you are prosecuted for witchcraft, right or wrong.

"I wish I can do more." Arthur confessed.

I knew he felt a sense of shame, with his father or his position, I don't know, but I knew he was growing frustrated with how this kingdom was running. With Uther's ignorance and hate of magic, I fear that more blood will be spilt. All I can do is point Arthur away from Uther's views and more to what he thinks himself.

"You can do more," I said hopefully, "right now your people need you, Gaius and I found out that the disease spreads by water, shut down the water pumps."

He finally smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"You are a brilliant woman, you know that Perci?" He said proudly.

I shook my head in denial. Me? Smart? Never.

He took his leave, most likely where his father is, and I took mine. I went straight to the physicians room, and confronted the naive wizard.

"What In the gods names were you trying to accomplish?" I demanded, "

"Easy Lady Perci, I've just told him off." Gaius talked calmly, and from the looks of it, it seems that Merlin took his lesson with a grain of salt.

I signed out the final lingerings of my anger, but the fact that Merlin's actions still left a sour note in my mind.

"Merlin, I understand that you wanted to save him," I started sternly, "but you have to understand that your actions carry consequences, good or bad. In this case you may have saved one life, but you've just doomed another."

He looked up, and it seemed like he understood my message. He had sat there for only a moment before he spoke.

"I must see her." Merlin's said solemnly, and swiftly left the room.

I looked at the closing door before I turned to Gaius for guidance.

"It seems that I'll need your help, Gaius."

"Indeed, my lady." He replied, "let's begin with where we started."

We threw ourselves into research and experiments but nothing could find a resolution to our grave problem. So enough, Gaius was called to the court for a emergency meeting, leaving me to his devices. I may not be a doctor, but at least I can research what the Hades is going on.

I opened the first book to my left, and began reading.

'Hte bisacs of umnah lilensess...'

Gods damn dyslexia...

—-

By the time I manage to decipher the second page, Merlin rushed in upset again with Gaius right behind him.

"Arthur's the idiot." Merlin complained.

"No, he was right to do what he did." Gaius said scoldingly, "Thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What did you do?" I asked slightly worried. Because if there's one thing I learned from Merlin, it's that he is naive and reckless, and that's coming from the queen of recklessness.

"Merlin thought to reveal himself in order to save Gwen"

"What else could I do?" He defended himself, "it's my fault Gwen is going to die."

"But it doesn't mean you have to throw yourself in the fire too." I said admonished.

Really, Merlin can be more of an idiot than me, and that's saying something.

"If you want to save Gwen, start helping in how to stop the disease." Gaius said in a condescending way, he turned to me and asked, "How much have you read?"

"Not much," I grimaced in embarrassment.

"Well, we will have to look in to the water supply and see what is contaminating the water." Gaius planned, and grabbed a large key on a ring , and made our way to a unknown destination.

We made our trek to the caverns under the capitol of Capital, and needless to say it was deep, dark and dank; a perfect place for a disease. The only thing that was lighting our way were the sparsely spaced torches, and the flickering of the fire made the shadows dance along the rough tunnels.

When we made it to the pool of water, the ominous feeling I had with the water grew ten times worse, as the sinister enchantment rolled its powers like waves in the Caribbean.

Merlin opened a large vile and plunged his hand into the water and the uneasy feeling grew much more than before.

The water was breathing. No scratch that, there was something alive in the water. I could feel it, sense it from where I stood.

When Merlin with drew his hand and bottled up the cursed water, he and Gaius left, ready to study it. I could tell they were paying attention to me, but I wasn't , all of my focus stayed on the dark surface of the water.

"Perci?" I heard one of them call out, but I ignored them as I approached the water, transfixed on the water, looking for the thing in the water.

Suddenly something erupted from the water releasing a horrendous screech that echoed throughout the cave.

I back peddled into Merlin and Gaius, who were frightened of the monster that made its appearance.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin exclaimed but Gaius took both of our arms and quickly lead us out of the darkness.

Despite not speaking, I could tell Gaius was just as frightened as us, just by the way he was holding on to us. By the time we saw daylight he finally let go.

"Gaius," I started, suspicious of his reactions, "What was that?"

At first I thought he would ignore my question, but after a minute passed he finally answered my question.

"If I'm right, I fear it will be proven problematic in the short run." He replied ominously, which did not sit well with me.

Gwen's execution is tomorrow, and by the way Gaius spoke mad with sound like we won't be able to save her in time.

When we finally went back to the Merlin and Gaius' room, the first thing the physician did was look through a large and thick book from a pile of other many books. When he flipped through the pages, he finally found what he was looking for, and turned to us.

"There, It was an Afanc." He stated.

"An-what?" Merlin said confused.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up by only the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius elaborated more, he sighed deeply and looked up, "Now we just need to find out how to defeat it."

He and Merlin looked around , eyeing the books that are scattered around the room.

"But where?" Gaius said aimlessly.

"That could take days, Gwen would be dead by then." Merlin voiced his concern.

"Couldn't we just kill it through normal means?" I asked, but they only looked at me weird, "you know...by a sword?"

"No, that won't work." Gaius answered, "the Afanc is not an organic being, it will not die by physical means."

I looked around deflated, "Any ideas?" I said sarcastically, but it would seem Merlin gotten an idea and left swiftly like he usually does.

I would try and follow him, but after the... incident with Valiant, I think I learned my lesson.

I pulled out a book and started to read, even if I have the world's worst dyslexia.

"Child, you've been on that page for a while now," I looked up and saw Gaius look at me in concern, "do you know how to read?"

My cheeks blushed lightly, and my voice cracked in embarrassment.

"N-no, I do! Just... I have a condition where the letters flip around on the page and it's hard for me to recognize what it's trying to say." I explained.

"I've never heard of it before, what's it called?" He asked curiously.

"It's called dyslexia." I said, "I've had since birth, and doctors have nothing to cure it."

"Hmmm, perhaps you'll be needed elsewhere in our research-" he started before I shut the book to close in front of me, and looked at him in resentment for his suggestion.

"Now, don't give me that look," he said, un-phased by the look I gave him, "it may work on Merlin or Arthur but it certainly won't work on me."

"Gaius I've lived my entire life with this, and the last thing I need is someone to tell me to give up because I'm too stupid to read a gods damn book." I huffed out in frustration, eyes hot with moisture.

By the way my gut pulled slightly, I knew I was involuntary using my powers again, and from the way Gaius' body language showed, it seemed like he noticed too. The surrounding liquids shimmied and stirred in their respectful containers, and I half thought they would explode too, if not for the comforting hand that rested on my shoulder.

"I never meant that," Gaius began softly, "Although we've only talked briefly with you, I know you are much smarter than most people give you credit for, and if I had to guess, more often than not you beat Merlin in that category."

I smiled lopsided trying to hide the fact that I was on the verge of exploding but Gaius knew this and simply pulled me into a light side hug, as I gripped the table in anger and frustration. I didn't want to cry, I refuse to, and i didn't.

Gaius, being the saint that he is, simply rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way, as he guide me in meditative breathing. Really this should have made me more upset, but the rhythmic intake and release allowed me to clear my mind, and at some point I closed my eyes in blissful peace. I almost forgot all about my worries, until Gaius gently interrupted me.

"You're a very strong and smart girl, Perci, I see it everyday." he began supportively, stilling his rocking. "So I doubt, a book is the source of your problems."

I huffed out a humorless snort, and really that's all I needed. A way to vent out my problems. I usually have Gwen to confide in, but it seem like without her, I'm a mess. This entire thing has been such a drag, and I don't know how much longer I have to put up with it, but it's nice to think that I have good people around me. People that I can trust. People I can call friends.

"No it's not." I said finally after some silence, "my home was a place of, peace, equality and justice; it's nothing like Camelot, nothing like the way Uther rules it."

"There's not much you can do with that, Perci." He began, but I cut him off before he could say any more.

"I know, but I wish Arthur could rule right now." I started, "He's nothing like his father. He wouldn't let the ban on magic be so extreme."

"No, no he wouldn't." Gaius agreed, still continuing his menstruations.

I wished this moment could last longer, where I could think I was in a safe haven, unfortunately Gaius has to pull out due to another death in the court. Reluctantly, I let go and he made his leave, and I sat there, desperately trying to dry the remaining tears in my eyes.

I have no more time to waste, Gwen needs our help and my own problems certainly won't help either.

With new found determination, I flipped through the pages hoping that, despite my dyslexia, I could find a way to save Gwen.

By the time my ADHD finally took over, Merlin burst through the door and started to look for a book. But the way he looked through the stacks of books, he was looking for a certain book, not just aimlessly looking like I have been doing.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm looking for a book on elements." He said, still erratically searching.

"Well if it's a book on elements, then perhaps I can help." I heard Gaius from behind, setting down his physicians kit, "the four basic elements carry the heart of science."

"But how will they kill the Afanc?" I said confused now.

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made of earth and water, two of the four basic elements," he realized.

"Of course, the other two must be air and fire!"I exclaimed exitedly. "If we can't kill it with weapons, then we will just have to cook it like a porcelain vase."

"Correct." He said contently, but then he turned to Merlin and asked, "how did you find this out?"

"I'm, I just knew." Merlin said uncertain, "You know, it's part of my powers."

"What else does your powers say." Gaius asked.

"That I'm the one side of a coin, the brighter side obviously." He said cheekily.

"And who's the other?" I asked.

"I think that might be Arthur," he said seriously, "but I fear that Uther's influence won't allow him to act without his consent."

I thought about it shortly, but really if Arthur is half the man I know he is, then I have no doubt that he will help us.

"Leave that time me." I said confidently as I left the two to their own devices as I made my way to Arthur's chambers.

—-

When I got there, Arthur was nowhere to be found. I was half tempting to find him elsewhere, but I decided to play the waiting game, and long enough Arthur entered the room.

"Are you alright?" He said concerned.

"I will be soon, if you can help me." I suggested innocently, wrapping my arms around his waist, his chest close to mine.

But from the looks of it, he saw right through me, and huffed out a chuckle.

"What do you want me to do?" He said humbly.

I smiled sheepishly, and hugged him tightly before I gave him the run down of the situation. For the most part he was reluctant, knowing that he would disobey his fathers commands, however I knew in his heart this was the right thing to do. He wouldn't be the man I loved if his heart wasn't in the right place.

He and I met with Merlin in the underground caverns of Camelot, where we would face that beast, and honestly it felt like a quest. The three party group, a monster we had to slay, a reward we had to win; it all felt like home. In its own messed up sort of way. I armed myself with a torch in one hand, and Riptide in the other, while Arthur did the same, Merlin on the other hand had nothing to protect himself. Which in hindsight, Isn't a very bright idea, but hey the guys a warlock, he can get away with anything if he wanted to.

We walked through the dark tunnels, cautious of what might lurk around the sharp corners of the dank cavern.

"You better be right about this Merlin." Arthur complained, no doubt about the consequences he will face afterwards.

But that was cut short when we all stopped and heard growling coming from one side of the cave. We looked around, unsure if it's location.

Arthur turned to me apprehensively.

"You should stay here." He said, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm coming with you." I said stubbornly.

"I won't let you." He insisted.

"Why not?" I asked, peeved that he won't listen to me.

"Turn back, Perci, you could get hurt." He said seriously.

"But so could you,"I said defiantly, "besides, I can handle myself."

I swiftly went past him without another word, hoping that will be final discussion on the topic.

The boys followed me into the deep into the tunnels, and even with all the monsters, titans and giants I faced in all my life I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about our situation. Like how I could sense the sinister magic coming from the water, I could also feel the evil from the monster, not enough to snuff it out but a abundant to the point where I could practically suffocate in it.

"Any ideas where to find it?" I suggested humorlessly.

"I just hope we do find it before it does." Merlin said quietly.

And as soon as he said that, Arthur and I heard a hissing sound coming from where we just walked from, and we both turned panicked to the source of the sound to find nothing there.

"Stop." Arthur commanded.

"Did you hear that too?" I said lowering my stance and propping the torch like it was a sword.

"Hear what?" Merlin said hopelessly.

When you deal with monsters on a daily basis, you learn to trust your instincts, because more offers than not they are right. However in Arthur's case, it seems that he hasn't learned. Dismissing it as a shadow, the pair left o look else where but I stayed to look into the darkness before Arthur called me back.

When we made it to the water supply we looked around hoping to find the beast where we last saw, unfortunately we didn't. Arthur decided it was better to split up, and we did. which was the worst idea ever since the next thing I heard were scuffling noises and a large roar that echoed throughout the tunnels. I ran as fast as I could back to Arthur, which wasn't as fast as I liked. These shoes weren't exactly made for running.

When I finally made back to Arthur, and saw him frantically waved his torch to find his attacker to no avail.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He said simply, as Merlin made it to the scene.

"Did you see it?" He asked

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"It was quick-"

And before I knew it, a familiar dark figure sprung towards me and attacked me to the ground. It's slimy jaws gnawing on the flaming torch I held in my hands, which was the only thing that protected me from certain death.

"Perci!" I heard the two boys yell for me.

But I was too busy fighting for my life to notice them. I tucked my legs under the beast's belly and pushed as hard as I could, leaving the creature to tumble briefly before running to the nearest dark corner.

I panted out, trying to calm my racing heart as I got up and was met with muscles arms wrapped around me. I didn't have to look to know who it was, I knew by heart it was Arthur. He held me in a protective manner, despite the torch and sword in his hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, and I just nodded my head, still looking out for the speedy creature that got the best of me.

Another hiss and growl bounced off the walls, but this time it sounded more distinguishable than the others.

"I think it went this way." Merlin proclaimed nervously, and made his way to where he believed the beast was.

We followed close behind him, but I was still hidden behind Arthur, who wouldn't let me leave his side. After the scuffle with the Afanc, I noticed that I lost Riptide and, noting that I didn't have pockets, knew that I'll be defenseless against it. Arthur will have to deal with the Afanc by himself.

When we were about to turn the corner, we heard the noises much clearer than before and knew that the creature was just around the corner. We made our appeal and saw the creature in all its grotesque might. It wasn't very tall, but the creature was big and rigid, not to mention slimy to high heaven.

Arthur took his place and readied himself to fight. With careful expertise, Arthur managed to land a hit with his sword, before the creature threw a retaliatory attack, forcing Arthur to drop his sword.

Noticing that we had no weapons, the Afanc tried to claw us. I used the torch in my hand like a sword and jabbed the stick towards the afanc, but nothing seemed to work affectively.

"Hey! Over here!" I heard Arthur's voice.

the beast noticed Arthur and focused his attacks on him instead of me. Sometimes I just want to strangle him with his own heroics. But now wasn't the time to think about that, I need to help Arthur, who still isn't armed with a weapon. I tried to find a way to stop the creature, anything to slow down the movement of it, and then I heard what Gaius said about the beast.

' The Afanc is a creature born of earth and water...'

Water

"Arthur, use the torch!" I heard Merlin day, and without a moment to lose, I out reached my hand and felt the familiar gut pull in my stomach and stopped the creature right in its tracks.

In that very moment, the cave suddenly blew in a harsh burst of wind allowing the fire to grow at an exponential rate, swallowing the beast whole, destroying it instantly.

I huffed out a thankful sigh of relief, and sagged on a nearby wall.

"We did it." I heard Merlin say, almost in disbelieve.

I saw Arthur approach me worried.

"How's the cut?" He asked guilty.

I didn't know what he meant, until I looked over and saw a long cut across my arm. Honestly, I didn't feel a thing, I still do actually. The cut wasn't very deep, not enough to have stitches anyway.

"It's fine." I said getting up, "We need to tell Uther about the creature, right away."

And we rushed to the king and told him of the creature, and how it's existence was the root of the disease. At first I thought he wouldn't believe us, until Gaius put his word in and finally allowed Gwen's freedom.

As soon as he decreed it, I grabbed Merlin's hand and rushed to Gwen's father with the news. Needless to say, the man was ecstatic. He wasted no time ditching his work to see his daughter, and neither did we. When we got to her prison cell, the first thing the man did was hug his child tight, overjoyed of her new found innocence.

When Gwen noticed me and Merlin she let go of her dad, and ran shortly to us.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin," I said, "he was the brains of the operation."

"Really?" She said surprised, "I don't know what to say."

"I don't do anything, really." He said modestly, like he always does.

"I'm grateful if you all." I heard Gwen's father say behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Gwen."

And the father and daughter left, and just a so was about to leave as well, Merlin called out to me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"You used magic to stop the beast." He stated, not asked.

I looked around the cells before I turned and squared my shoulders to face him.

"Not magic, exactly, but yes it was me." I said quietly.

"But I didn't hear an incantation or a spell." He questioned.

"I don't need to." I said vaguely, "have a nice night, Merlin."

And I walked out, ready to just relax for the night for once. But once I entered my chambers, I saw a candle lit dinner set up on my small table and Arthur standing there with a dopey grin on his face, holding a bouquet of blue flowers.

"You can be such a sap, sometimes." I said with a adoring smile.

"Well, I promise a... date, was it?" He said confusingly, and I couldn't help but snort at his attempt to use modem day slang.

"Yes, yes you did." I said, taking the flowers into my hand and smelling them appreciatively.

"I'm sorry if... I don't give you enough room to breathe in." He said apologetically, "I know that you can take care of yourself, I've seen plenty of times to see that, but I can't help but worry that one day you'll get hurt and It'll be my fault because if it."

I sat down the beautiful bouquet of flowers, so that I could cradle Arthur's face, gently so that he can see the endearment in my eyes.

"Arthur, I have no idea where my life will go, but I do have a sense of how I'll die and it won't because of you, I guarantee that." I said, softly . "I want to be your equal as much, and I can't hide while you take the brunt of the work."

And soon after words I pulled him into a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, my toes just barely touching the floor.

"We shouldn't let this go to waste." I pulled back, and indicated to the warm dinner in front of us.

"After you." He said pulling out a chair.

I sat and soon we engaged in lighthearted talk, and spent the most of our evening full of laughter and love.

I don't know how long I will remain here, but I wish this moment would last forever.

Phew, finally done.

Sorry if I cut Morgana out of the story a lot, but I felt like she wasn't necessary to the story other than to get Arthur to confront the Afanc. I'm not well versed in the life of dating, so I'll try to balance and normalize Perci and Arthur's relationship.

I hope you enjoy

-MadamMistery


End file.
